A New Butler
by MrEvilGecko L-Chan
Summary: When Grell tries once again to obtain Sebastian s affection and fails, what will happen when a new trainee butler catches his eye? GrellxOC. Sorry if it s a bit OOC. Rated T for language and because I don t trust myself writing about Grell XD
1. Apprentice

It was a remotely ordinary day at the Phantomhive estate, the servants were all busy with their chores and the young master was sipping tea in his study. The door opened to reveal a tall figure dressed in black, the butler Sebastian Michealis,

"Forgive the intrusion young master, but I bring a letter" He stated politely.

"Who from?" Ciel replied bluntly.

"It doesn`t say" Sebastian replied sounding slightly confused, "But it says it`s of great importance that you read it"

"...Interesting..." Ciel stated bluntly hiding his curiosity.

Sebastian passed his young master the letter and he began reading it.

"It says that you are to take on an apprentice?" Ciel read aloud with confusion in his voice

. "I`m to take on an apprentice?" Sebastian repeated sounding quite amused, "Well that should be interesting." he stated with a smirk.

Ciel gazed at the letter still confused... "it doesn`t even say who we`re supposed to be meeting" Ciel noted bluntly, "well that`s certainly unusual"

"Shall I send a reply master?"

"Yes."

Sebastian bowed "Yes my lord." He said with his signature smirk.

Later in the afternoon Sebastian was clearing up the dead remains of the roses Finny had accidently sprayed with herbicide, he sighed wondering if there would come a time when the other Phantomhive servants would actually perform their given tasks without causing something break, die or explode when he was interrupted from his thoughts by an all too familiar greeting

"BASSY!" Grell cried leaping at Sebastian in an attempt to hug him, before Sebastian ducked sending Grell sailing into a dead rose bush.

"Oh Bassy, you`re too cruel to me" Grell stated going into one of his many dramatic poses.

"I still wonder if you`re aware as to why that is" Sebastian muttered glaring at the red reaper he so wished to strangle sometimes,

"Anyway is there any particular reason you`re here?" he questioned still glaring at the reaper,

"Can`t a woman visit her lover?" Grell replied playfully before receiving a swift kick to the face from his "lover"

"Well since you have no actual business here I suppose i`ll go back to my duties now" he sighed, "I assume you know where the exit is?"

Grell pouted, he didn`t come all the way to the Phantomhive estate just to be cruelly cast out by his adored demon

"Why don`t you take a break and at least talk to me" he said still pouting

"Because as a butler have many duties" he replied coldly, "aren`t you as a reaper supposed to be collecting souls too?" he asked hoping this would make him leave.

"Will sent me to retrieve some souls around here, but I don`t have to collect them for a while so I thought I'd come and see you" he answered with a grin.

Sebastian sighed once again wishing that the reaper didn`t have such a strong attachment to him "Well I'm afraid if I don`t finish my tasks for the day the young master will be displeased" he replied with a smile feeling glad that Ciel was so strict and despised Grell almost as much as himself. He bowed politely before turning to leave,

"That damn brat" Grell muttered angrily, "He always has dear sweet Bassy to himself..." he said sadly,

Grell started walking back towards the gates from which he had entered before noticing someone walking towards the manor, they had long silver hair tied back into a red ribbon, bright green eyes that shined like emeralds, they wore a smart waistcoat, black trouser and black shoes, a plain white shirt, and a pair of dark glasses. They almost looked like a butler they were so smartly dressed. Grell just stood there feeling puzzled, and slightly fascinated, he hadn`t seen anyone so dazzling since he`d first met Sebastian when he was working as a butler for Madam Red. The dazzling figure walked up to Grell before politely asking

"Excuse me is this the Phantomhive estate?"

Grell was too shocked to answer, he felt drawn into those shinning eyes,

"Um..." he said nervously

"My name is Darcy, I'm supposed to be working here as a trainee butler under Sebastian Michealis"

He continued before smiling at Grell, Grell didn`t know what to say, he just stood in a daydream,

"Would you happen to know where he is?" Darcy asked innocently before Grell snapped out of his thoughts panicking

"Um yes he is this way" Grell replied wondering who this mysterious and extremely good looking man was and why he felt so obliged to show him where Sebastian was,

when they entered the mansion Sebastian immediately noticed Grell feeling rather irritated as he thought the reaper would have given up and returned to his duties by now, he then noticed the trainee and felt quite surprised at to why he was with Grell

"Ah Grell I see you have met the new trainee butler" he stated before deciding to ask why he was with him.

"Um would you be Mister Sebastian?" Darcy asked politely

"Yes that would be me" Sebastian replied smiling "I assume it was you who sent the letter?"

"Yes that was me sir" he answered politely, "you see I was butler to the Atherton household, but after the death of my late master and the other members of the family I had nowhere to go, as I'm relatively new to the job" he said trying to hide his embarrassment, "But I heard the Phantomhive household had an supremely talented butler, and I wished to learn from him" he finished bowing deeply "Please accept me as an apprentice" he asked calmly.

Sebastian looked rather startled; he had never seen a human quite like this before, so polite and determined,

"Well my young master has already made his decision, you are to learn from myself as a trainee and become a proper butler" he announced.

Darcy tried to hide his excitement "thank you!" he gasped excitedly.

Grell was still stood next to him with a look of pure confusion plastered onto his normally deviously smirking face, he blinked back to reality again then realised he had been gazing at Darcy he blushed and hoped no one had noticed

"Thank you Mister Grell" Darcy said politely bowing

"WA-what for!" he said panicking

"Hehe for assisting me in locating Mister Sebastian" he stating formally smiling,

Grell blushed before replying quickly "N-no problem"

"Oh Yes!" Darcy gasped suddenly, "I'm sorry I haven`t properly introduced myself" he apologized bowing "My name is Darcy Blackthorn, who might you be besides Grell?" he asked sweetly

"_Who is this man, he`s so cute and innocent looking, yet...why do i feel so drawn to him..?" _Grell wondered blushing "Uh... Grell, Grell Sutcliff"

"Hehe nice to meet you" Darcy replied smiling away, he shook Grell`s hand "I hope we can be good friends" he said sweetly

"_God he`s too God damn cute!"_ Grell thought panicking again "Um yes.. I would like that" he answered nervously trying to hide the fact that he suddenly felt quite turned on.

This was very strange for Grell, he`d never felt affection like this for anyone other than Sebastian... and maybe William but he had soon given up on that after being rejected coldly.

"Well I suppose you should come and introduce yourself to the young master" Sebastian suddenly interrupted smirking as he had immediately noticed Grell`s fascination with Darcy

"_This should be very interesting"_ he smiled to himself darkly as he led the new trainee to Ciel`s study,

"Would you care to join us Mister Grell?" Sebastian asked suddenly

"Oh um...alright then" Grell replied nervously. Sebastian smirked to himself; he was looking forward to seeing Grell in torture.

They entered Ciel`s study "Forgive the intrusion young master, but the new trainee has arrived" Sebastian said, Ciel looked up from his studies and then frowned

"What is _**He **_doing here?" Ciel grunted showing his anger

"He accompanied our new trainee so I thought it was only polite to offer him our hospitality" Sebastian replied calmly smirking to himself still

"Fine then" Ciel grunted before turning to Darcy "You sent the letter then?"

"Yes sir"

"Who might you be then?" Ciel asked suddenly quite interested.

"Darcy sir, Darcy Blackthorn. Thank you for this opportunity."

"..You`re quite welcome" Ciel replied intrigued by his unusual politeness

"Well I Suppose we should introduce you to the other Phantomhive servants" Sebastian noted, "This way if you will Mister Darcy, is there anything you require master?"

"No, Thank you" Ciel replied his interest now gone he returned to his study. Sebastian smirked again,

"Will you be accompanying us Mister Grell?"

"Um yes" Grell Hurriedly followed, "_How can someone be that freaking adorable and utterly perfect? His eyes were so beautiful, and that smile..."_

He hadn`t seen such beautiful eyes since he had seen the Undertaker`s eyes, Grell continued to daydream as he stared dreamily at Darcy whilst following. They then arrived to the kitchen where all the servants had gathered.

"I would like to introduce you to Mister Darcy Blackthorn; he will be working here for awhile as a trainee butler"

"Um how do you do?" Darcy said shyly.

To Be Continued In Chapter 2.


	2. Friend

**AN: Sorry I had to re-upload this after someone kindly pointed out my failure to space out my paragraphs XD Thank you for reminding me though ^^ I also forgot to mention that I own nothing here except for my OC, if I did own Black Butler then the world would explode hehehe, please review and you shall receive an invisible llama and a cookie :3**

"Um how do you do?" Darcy said shyly

The Phantomhive servants stood in silence, until finally

"Wow I can`t believe there`s gonna be a trainee butler!" Finny exclaimed excitedly.

"It sure is exiting yes it is!" Mey-Rin gasped with equal excitement.

"So there`s a new butler training under Sebastian then?" Bard asked with interest

"Hoh hoh hoh" Tanaka replied as he sipped his tea as he usually did.

"Yes, he will be working here for awhile so please make him feel welcome" Sebastian announced with a smile.

"It`s very nice to meet you all" Darcy said smiling innocently "Hehe I look forward to working with you all, please take care of me" he said sweetly bowing.

"Aww he`s so sweet yes he is!" Mey-Rin announced making Darcy blush "We`ll show you the ropes!" Finny exclaimed beaming "Yeah we`ll make sure you know where ya goin." Bard added.

"Well thank you" Darcy said gratefully I`m happy to be here he smiled.

"_Wow so he`s working here as a trainee…" _Grell thought to himself _"I wonder if Bassy will kill me if I continue visiting..." _

Sebastian left Darcy in the hands of the other servants as he went to see to his master`s needs, as he strode down the winding corridors of the mansion towards Ciel`s study he heard Grell call him.

"Bassy" "What is it Grell?" Sebastian instantly knew what he was about to ask,

"Would it be alright if I continued to visit?" "If it`s to visit Darcy then I`m not going to prevent you from doing so" Sebastian replied with a smirk "But I would advise you to keep out of the young master`s sight." With that Sebastian left only turning back to say "Didn`t you say you had souls to retrieve?"

"Oh shit! Will`s gonna kill me!" Grell yelled suddenly remembering his given task by his cold hearted co- worker.

With that Grell bid a hasty retreat attempting to remember the directions William had given him.

Sebastian stood and watched the crimson reaper disappear quickly before chuckling to himself "This will certainly prove to be a most entertaining show" he whispered to himself before continuing towards Ciel`s study.

Later on in the evening at around 10:00 Grell returned to his room where he lived as he was a reaper, he collapsed wearily onto his bed only to notice a certain strawberry blond reaper sitting on a chair opposite him

"You seem exhausted; did William-Senpai have you doing overtime for failing to collect a soul again?"

"Ronald how the hell did you get in here?" Grell asked surprised

"You left the door open" Ronald replied innocently, "also I know where you hide the spare key" he grinned.

"Well did you come here to cheer me up or announce how you`ve been breaking into my room?" Grell replied bluntly.

"Well I knew that you`d fail to collect the soul William-Senpai assigned you, I assumed you`d be chasing that demon again" Ronald said sounding bored all of a sudden, "I still don`t understand what you see in him."

Grell was silent, he somehow didn`t feel his deep love for Sebastian that he had felt before… why was this? He wondered.

"Hey Senpai!" Grell awoke from his thoughts

"Hm did you say something?" Grell asked,

"I said I here there`s a party nearby, you up for it?" Ronald asked grinning wildly.

"You go Ron, I`m a bit tired and I need to think about some things Grell replied sounding slightly distant.

"Aww ok then" Ronald replied slightly disappointed "Hope you feel better then" he said getting up "I`ll see you later then" he then left.

Grell lay on his bed thinking, he felt so confused, despite flirting with miscellaneous men since he had met Sebastian he still had deep feelings for Sebastian, so why did he feel so different now? Was it because of that new butler? Grell was so confused, he suddenly didn`t feel like sleeping, instead he`d do what he normally did when he needed to think, he`d take a walk through London at night and watch over the few people who were still about.

Grell enjoyed doing this, observing humans allowed him to think clearly; maybe it was because humans and reapers were so different…

As he was walking through the almost silent city something then broke the silence, it sounded like someone playing music, Grell decided to follow the mysterious sound until he found himself in a familiar place, it was the Phantomhive estate, he noticed that the music was louder, then he saw where the mysterious yet beautiful music was coming from…

To Be Continued In Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it`s so short I just love leaving cliff hangers :3 please review and I shall be happy enough to upload more chapters ^.~ xxx**


	3. Lover

**AN: Wow Chapter 3 already, I`m so happy w Hehe I`m hoping to slowly reveal Grell`s feelings through the chapters, who knows maybe later I'll have to write a confession scene :3 Please review it makes me very happy ^.^ 3 **

Then he saw where the mysterious yet beautiful music was coming from…

To Grell`s utter surprise the beautiful and mysterious music was someone playing the violin, and even more surprisingly it was Darcy playing the instrument, the music he played was like nothing Grell had ever heard before, it was so beautiful yet so sad, it had such a deep emotional feeling to it, Grell felt all the sadness and pain in the world, but somehow it didn`t feel sad, he felt peaceful.

The light of the full moon illuminated the beautiful scenery around, snow white rose bushes, the crystal clear water from the fountain, and the deep forest green trees, they all practically shined under the seductive glow, the beautiful music fit the scene so perfectly, it felt like another world…

Grell then noticed just how beautiful Darcy looked under the moon`s perfect glow , his silver hair shined like diamonds, his perfect green eyes lit up like the bright emeralds they made Grell think of, his expression was emotionless as he played the beautiful song, it was as if he was in a trance as he played. Grell was utterly captivated by the perfect scene he was witnessing, he felt so safe at that moment, as if nothing could harm him, he was so captivated by the wonderful moment he didn`t notice Darcy had stopped playing.

Grell was still in his trance, he barely noticed Darcy approach him,

"Mister Grell?"

Grell jumped and almost screamed he was so zoned out

"Ah! Oh it`s you, sorry you surprised me."

"Hehe sorry for scaring you" Darcy replied playfully.

Grell tried to hide his sudden blush "You didn`t scare me, you just surprised me…I didn`t expect you to sneak up on me."

"Hehe well I`m sorry" he said with a wink

Grell nearly had a nosebleed at this point _"Shit why does he have to be so fucking cute!"_ Grell though, _"Wait, since when do I get nervous around men? I`m normally the one flirting with attractive men…"_ Grell felt confused at this point.

"So why are you here? Did you come to listen to me play?" Darcy asked as he started putting away his instrument,

"Well I did just decide to go for a walk, but I heard your music and wondered what it was….your playing was amazing" Grell admitted.

"Thank you, I`m glad you enjoyed it" Darcy replied with a smile "I normally play when I`m remembering something from a long time ago…" as he said this Darcy appeared to be in deep thought.

Grell felt so fascinated by this man, he was so beautiful and mysterious, so adorable and sweet… Grell felt strange, why did he feel such a strange attraction to this mean? ... Could be love?

"What`s the matter? You seem distant" Darcy` sudden question shocked Grell from his thoughts again

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something" Grell quickly answered blushing again.

"We make quite a pair, going into sudden though" Darcy giggled

"_Oh God why are you so utterly adorable?" _ Grell practically screamed this in his mind.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Darcy questioned innocently

"_Shit!"_ Grell hadn't realised he`d said that out loud, fortunately it wasn`t very loud.

"It`s nothing, I was just muttering something to myself" Grell hurriedly replied blushing again.

"Well ok then" Darcy sat on one of the nearby benches that were in the gardens of the estate, he tapped the spot next to him beckoning Grell to sit next to him, Grell gulped and obliged, he wondered is Darcy had noticed his frantic behaviour or was he just being paranoid?

"Mister Grell?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Can we be best friends?"

This question caught Grell by surprise _"He`s so cute!" _Grell was blushing so much it didn`t escape Darcy`s sharp vision

"Mister Grell, why is your face red?" He asked innocently

This caused Grell to panic "Uh no reason!" He replied quickly jumping up "Um I`m just a bit warm that`s all he stated"

"Hehe ok then" Darcy smiled, "So can we be friends?" he repeated

"_What do I do? Hmm maybe if I become friends first I'll be able to get closer to him… God dammit why does he have to be so irresistible" _Grell thought to himself day dreaming again.

"Mister Grell?"

"Ah! Um sorry, of course" Grell replied smiling nervously.

"Yay!" Darcy`s smile lit up causing Grell to blush again,

"Say can I call you Grell now?" Darcy asked shyly,

"Sure" Grell replied surprised that he had actually asked that.

"Thank you!" Darcy said happily smiling away like a small child would, Grell couldn`t believe this was the same butler who had asked so politely to become Sebastian`s apprentice, nonetheless Grell still felt this strange affection towards him.

Then Grell got a surprise, he felt Darcy hug him!

"Thank you so much Grell, you`ve been so nice to me" he said gratefully hugging Grell affectionately

Grell could feel himself blushing, was he dreaming or was this reality?

He hugged Darcy back, he felt so fragile, so soft and delicate, Grell felt if he hugged him too tightly he would break.

Suddenly Grell was snapped out of his fantasy as he felt his new friend pull away, a slight sadness washed over Grell, he didn`t want this perfect moment to end...

"Well I should probably go and prepare things for the young master tomorrow" Darcy smiled sweetly "Please come visit again tomorrow if you have the time" he said before hugging Grell again.

Grell hugged him back, he felt so happy, maybe he really had fallen for this man.

Darcy then pulled away from the hug to retrieve his violin and return to the manor waving his goodbye and leaving the dazed reaper.

After snapping back to reality Grell returned to the Grim Reaper Library and to his room before collapsing onto his crimson coloured bed, he felt so exited, so happy, it had been such a perfect evening, he lay there thinking of how amazing it had been, he then fell asleep.

"Senpai! Hey Grell-Senpai wake up!"

Grell`s yellow green eyes flickered open to see his friend Ronald standing over him, yelling at him to wake up

"SENPAI! WAKE UP!"

Grell then punched him knocking him to the floor "For fuck sake Ronald it`s too early to be yelling!" Grell growled angrily, despite falling asleep almost as soon as he had returned Grell had very little sleep, he had kept fantasizing about his new crush and then waking up to reality

"Ow, why`d you punch me?" Ronald demanded pouting,

"Because you fucking woke me up!" Grell retorted angrily, he hadn`t even applied his makeup yet

"Well I`m sorry" Ronald said apologetically rubbing his sore cheek "It`s just that William-Senpai assigned us something to do, and if we don`t get this right we`ll get demoted again"

"Uh for fuck sake, that rotten sadist!" Grell grumbled as he started applying his makeup and fake eye lashes after summoning the energy to get up.

"Yeah it sucks doesn`t it?" Ronald agreed "Apparently we`re supposed to be delivering some letter to the Undertaker, at least that`s what William-Senpai told me" Ronald recalled looking slightly confused "He wouldn`t tell me what it was about though…"

"It`s probably fan mail" Grell replied jokingly "You know how he idolizes that guy"

"Heh, that`s true" Ronald grinned "You ready yet?" he said sounding bored again

"Be patient" Grell `s reply was "It takes time for a lady to look her best"

Ronald sweat dropped "Right… I forgot" In all the time Ronald had known Grell Ronald felt he`d never get used to him insisting on referring to himself as a woman.

"So, you ready yet?"

"Give me a minute" Grell replied impatiently

**3 Hours Later**

"Uh how freaking long does it take to get ready?" Ronald groaned

"Ok ready!" Grell replied "How do I look?" he asked playfully

"Uh… Great" Ronald replied nervously

With a signature sexy wink from Grell they left for the Undertaker`s shop.

To Be Continued In Chapter 4

**AN: Hehe hope you liked it ^.^ Please review it gives me inspiration to continue writing ;) Also suggestions for what should happen next are welcome ^^ x**


	4. Aquaintance

**AN: Yay Chapter 4 Heh this just shows I`ve had waaay to much free time this afternoon XD Oh well I hope you like it anyway ^^ Please review it really helps me out :D 3 Also thank you to Kareso who has reviewed so far :D –gives cookie and invisible llama- I am very happy you seem to be enjoying this fan fiction X3 **

With a signature sexy wink from Grell they left for the Undertaker`s shop…

They soon arrived as they only had to teleport from the Grim Reaper Library to the alley where the Undertaker`s shop was. They entered the dimly lit shop to be greeted by a creepy laugh

"Hehehehehehehe, how nice to see you again it has been awhile" came the rather disturbing laugh of the Undertaker.

He then emerged from one of his equally creepy coffins "It`s so nice to see you again Miss Sutcliff" the Undertaker remarked after emerging from his coffin, Grell always enjoyed visiting the Undertaker because he was a right laugh, and Grell always enjoyed flirting with him, not to mention he was one of the few people Grell knew who actually referred to him as a woman, he had convinced Ronald a couple of times but that had taken some serious threats.

"Good to see you again" Grell smiled glad to see his friend again

"Hi" Ronald muttered quietly, he had always been slightly creeped out by the Undertaker, he wondered how Grell got on with him so well.

The Undertaker smiled at him "Mister Knox I presume? How nice of you to visit" he smiled creepily making Ronald jump slightly.

"Anyway" Grell interjected before the Undertaker had a chance to scare his partner further, "Will sent us here with letter for you" he handed the letter to the Undertaker

"Hmm interesting" he remarked, "It has been awhile since Mister Spears spoke to me…"

"Heh can`t imagine why" Ronald muttered

The Undertaker suddenly lunged at him "Did you say something Mister Knox?" he asked with his signature grin

"N-nothing..." Ronald stammered stepping back; he had forgotten he was talking to a legendary ex grim reaper.

"That`s good to hear" the Undertaker chuckled as he read the letter "Hmm interesting" he noted suddenly becoming more serious.

Grell and Ronald looked at each other in confusion until Grell spoke up "Well it was nice to see you again Undertaker but as this is the only business we have here I suppose we`ll take our leave, not to mention Ronald here can`t really take much more of this" he said with a wink to the Undertaker as if to tell him to try harder to scare Ronald upon his next visit.

The Undertaker laughed "Hehee well it was good to see you too Miss Sutcliff"

"Well, see you again soon I hope" Grell replied grinning

The two younger reapers turned to leave allowing the older reaper to go back to his job he so loved.

"Hey why`d you have to tell him that!" Ronald yelled sounding annoyed

"Hehe, sorry Ronnie I was only telling the truth" Grell replied with a wink

"Damn you to hell!" Ronald replied before punching him lightly on the shoulder, "Damn if you weren`t my friend I'd kick your ass" he said scowling

"Aww I`m flattered Ronnie" Grell replied rather more feminine than usual, he did this sometimes as he knew it annoyed Ronald

"You`re such a dick!" Ronald said jokingly

"Says you!" Grell retorted.

"Bitch!"

"Man slag!"

They both glared at each other for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter, they then hugged one another and continued walking back to the alley they had teleported from, they had been friends for so long they sometimes enjoyed having these little arguments to annoy each other.

"Say Ronald"

"Hm?"

"What do you think that letter to the Undertaker was about? "

Ronald grinned "fan mail"

They both laughed as they teleported back to the Grim Reaper Library to report back to their co-worker Will.

To Be Continued In Chapter 5

**AN: God dammit another short chapter DX sorry about that, it`s getting quite late as I`m writing this and I can`t think of anything better, also please don`t ask me why I included a brief quarrel between Grell and Ronald I just thought it would be amusing XD I guess you could call this chapter the result of my writer`s block ¬.¬" Please review for a cookie :3 xxx**


	5. Confessor

They both laughed as they teleported back to the Grim Reaper Library to report back to their co-worker Will.

Once they had returned the two reapers had to report back to their emotionless co-worker William T. Spears. As they entered William looked up from his desk then noticed who it was and returned to his paperwork

"We delivered that letter like you asked sir" Ronald said after entering.

"Good, thank you" William replied without even taking his eyes from his paperwork "If that`s all you may leave" he added adjusting his glasses.

"Um ok then" Ronald replied a confused expression on his face.

As they were leaving William looked up from his paperwork "As there are currently no souls in need of collecting that aren't` already being taken care of you two may as well have the rest of the day off"

"Um ok then…. Thank you sir" said Ronald even more confused.

As they left they continued to question their boss`s unusual behaviour

"That was weird" Grell announced

"Yeah, since when does William-Senpai give us the rest of the day off? He`s usually giving us overtime" Ronald replied

"Oh well, can`t really complain" Grell answered smiling

"So what now?" Ronald asked

Grell was about to answer when a thought crossed his mind

"Oh I know where we can go" he said smirking.

Ronald looked slightly concerned "Oh God"

Once they arrived at the Phantomhive estate, well not entering more like standing outside the gate hiding from Ciel or Sebastian.

"Um Senpai, why are we hiding outside that kid`s manor? Please don`t tell me you`re still chasing that demon" Ronald groaned.

"Um…well not exactly" Grell blushed as an image of Darcy`s sweet smile filled his mind

"Well why are we here if you`re not looking for that demon…." "Oh I get it" Ronald grinned "You`ve fallen for another guy haven`t you?"

"….Yes" Grell went an even deeper shade of red

"Aww congrats dude!" Ronald slapped him on the back "So who`s the lucky guy?"

"He`s probably around here somewhere" Grell said fidgeting nervously, he was so glad to tell his best friend about his new found love.

"Well, what you waiting for?" Grell blinked realising he`d been fantasising again "Huh?"

"Let`s go!" Ronald cried grinning "I`d like to meet my best friend`s love" he added winking.

Grell felt a little nervous, he hadn`t even told Darcy his feelings and yet he was about to introduce him to his best friend, still he shook off the thought and led the way through the gates to locate the shy butler.

"I imagine he`ll be busy, but I could always ask any of the other servants who work here" Grell said as they walked up the path to the grand double doors at the entrance of the manor.

He stopped walking only to realize his friend was gone "Oh Jesus not again" Grell sighed "RONALD!" He called, it didn`t take Grell long to work out where his friend had gone; He was chatting up Mey-Rin, presumably to find the mysterious butler Darcy.

"Oh, you mean Darcy? He`s helping Finny trim the bushes round the back of the manor" Mey-Rin said "Thank you my dear" Ronald replied turning on the charm causing the kind hearted yet incompetent maid to blush

"Come on Ronald!" Grell said flatly dragging Ronald by the collar, and he thought he was bad. Ronald mimicked holding a phone to Mey-Rin as Grell dragged him away "Call me!" He mouthed making the maid blush even more.

"What am I going to do with you?" Grell sighed

"Well I did find out where your target is" Ronald announced proudly

"You make it sound like I plan to attack him"

"Well it is you Grell" Ronald smirked.

Grell glared at him "Are you here to support me or to make fun of me?" Grell asked flatly

"Both" Ronald grinned

Grell sweat dropped "Typical" he sighed.

They then came to the back of the estate where the gardener Finny was trimming some bushes, for once there weren`t any dead plants or broken ornaments to Grell`s surprise, in the past when he had visited the mansion looking for Sebastian he had often found Sebastian yelling at the poor gardener for breaking something or killing the garden.

Grell was just about to ask Finny if he knew where Darcy was when he heard someone calling

"Hey Finny do you need some help with those bushes? Sebastian said you could take a break if you wanted"

"You sure? Well ok, thank you" Finny called back smiling.

He walked back inside the mansion and Darcy came into view, he picked up some gardening sheers and started trimming the rose bushes.

Grell couldn`t help staring, the trainee butler was just so cute, so slender, so graceful, so utterly perfect. Grell had a brief nosebleed until he was woken from his wonderful daydream by Ronald talking to him

"I take it that`s the guy then?" Ronald asked noticing Grell`s dreamy expression

"Hehe um yes it is" Grell replied shyly blushing

"Aww I`m so happy for you Senpai" Ronald said smiling "I`m glad you`ve moved on from that demon, he`d only abuse you anyway"

Grell couldn`t really deny that if Sebastian had accepted his feelings he would be happy, and in some cases Grell found he liked it rough from past experience. But he didn`t think about that now, his main concern was confessing to Darcy and hoping he would accept him…. Right after he introduced him to Ronald.

"Oh Ronnie what do I say to him?" Grell cried his frustration showing

"Naw Senpai it`s alright" Ronald replied patting him on the back reassuringly

Grell suddenly grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug "I don`t know what to do! Tell me what to Do Ronnie!" Grell cried sounding like a hormonal teenage girl.

"Y-You`re Cho-Choking Me Senpai!" Ronald gagged trying to pull his emotional friend off him

"Please help me Ronnie!" Grell cried burying his face in Ronald`s jacket

Ronald looked around awkwardly as if trying to find somewhere to hide, he knew better though for one thing he knew Grell did often behave like a hormonal teenage girl so he would be at risk of death

"Aww it`s ok" he said comforting Grell, he hugged him back and patted him on the head to calm him down.

"No it`s not!" Grell said almost crying "I don`t know what to do!"

"Hey it`s alright" Ronald replied stroking his friend`s hair (he knew this calmed Grell down when he was worried about something)

-Sniff- "You sure?" Grell asked innocently

"Yeah, I`m here for you Senpai" Ronald said calmly smiling at Grell`s childish persona, even he had to admit Grell was kinda adorable when he acted like an upset child.

"Ok" Grell said rubbing his eyes to make sure he hadn`t actually started crying

"Don`t worry your makeup hasn`t run down your face" Ronald reassured him

"Now go get him Senpai, then you can introduce me" he added winking at his friend

Grell smiled and couldn`t help hugging Ronald again "Thank you" he said smiling

"Anytime" Ronald smiled back "Now go get him" he repeated

"Alright!" Grell cried confidently as he marched over to where the innocent butler stood trimming thee rose bushes silently and gracefully

Grell approached the young man before greeting him shyly "Um, hello there Darcy, H-how are you?" Grell asked nervously.

To Be Continued In Chapter 6

**Hehee another cliff hanger :D sorry I`m too mean aren`t I? Oh well I hope you liked it and enjoyed Grell`s emotional breakdown ^^ please review See you in the next chapter I hope ^.~ xxx**


	6. Companion

Grell approached the young man before greeting him shyly "Um, hello there Darcy, H-how are you?" Grell asked nervously…

Darcy turned round still clutching the large gardening sheers "Oh hi there Grell, sorry I didn`t see you" he greeted smiling at the blood red reaper

"_Every day he looks even more gorgeous" _Grell thought to himself smiling dreamily

"Are you alright?" the shy young man asked "You seem distant"

"Oh I`m fine, sorry I was just thinking about something" he quickly replied grinning nervously

"Well ok then" Darcy replied smiling back at him "It`s very nice to see you again" he added

Grell felt his heart skip a beat "I-It`s nice to see you too" he replied going red

"Well I`ll just finish trimming these rose bushes for Finny, then I`ll just have to ask Sebastian if I`m allowed a quick break, then I`ll be all yours" he said sweetly

Grell knew he was joking but he couldn`t help getting a nosebleed as his pervy mind got various creepy ideas, he turned an even darker shade of red, luckily it escaped the younger man`s notice as he continued his work.

Grell then noticed Darcy`s hand suddenly recoil from the rose bush he had been trimming, he also noticed a red liquid dripping from his hand

"Are you alright?" Grell said panicking slightly

"Yeah, I`ll be alright thank you" Darcy replied wincing slightly

"Does it hurt?" Grell asked now rather concerned

"A little, but it`s ok, I`ll just find a bandage" he replied calmly "I`ve had worse injuries" he added smiling at Grell reassuringly.

Grell still looked at him worriedly "I`ll go with you then" He said

"You sure?"

"Of course" Grell said gently taking the young man`s hand making sure it wasn`t too serious, thankfully it wasn`t serious, he`d only caught it on a thorn, the thorn was still caught in his hand however.

"There`s still a thorn in your hand" Grell informed Darcy looking seriously at him "I`ll take it out" he added "Sorry if this hurts"

"It`s ok, I trust you" Darcy replied smiling calmly at him, Grell could tell by the look in the younger man`s eyes that he sincerely meant it.

Grell began pulling the thorn out, he tried to do it as gently as possible, he didn`t want to hurt this man who he loved so much.

He could see the pained expression on the younger`s face, Grell felt bad but he quickly pulled the offending thorn out of his hand, Grell had to admit though, the pretty red blood looked so dazzling on the young butler, he felt enchanted by the beautiful red substance on the equally beautiful young man he had fallen for. Grell then remembered he didn`t have time for fantasising, he had to make sure Darcy was alright,

"Sorry, are you ok?" Grell asked feeling terrible for causing his love pain

"Yeah, it still hurts a little but it`s better now the thorn`s out" he smiled "thank you" he added "Well I should probably find a bandage anyway, you still wanna come?" he asked shyly blushing a little

"Of course!" Grell replied grinning his signature shark-toothed grin "I want to make sure you`re alright anyway" he added turning his head to hide his slight blush

They started walking towards the back entrance of the manor, only to be greeted by the massive demon hound Pluto bounding past breathing fire, closely followed by Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard while Tanaka sat on the grass watching, his Japanese tea cup perched in his hand as per usual

"Plu Plu come back!" Finny called chasing the over-sized dog

"Mister Sebastian won`t be pleased if the young master`s guest sees you!" Mey-Rin added closely following with Bard carrying his flame-thrower

"I should probably help them in a minute" Darcy said noticing the scene behind them

"Well first we need to make sure you`re alright" Grell said sternly sounding like a school nurse

Darcy giggled "Ok then"

Grell also giggled as they made their way into the mansion.

Once inside the mansion they managed to find some bandages, luckily Sebastian had made sure there were plenty of them in the kitchen as he was all too aware of what Bard`s cooking was capable of. Darcy was sat on a chair while Grell stood over him fixing up his hand.

"Is it alright now?" Grell asked as he wrapped the bandage round the young butler`s hand

"Yes thank you" he replied looking at his patched up hand

"You had me worried for a minute" Grell admitted blushing again

"Hehe well I`m sorry" Darcy replied "It`s nice to know you care, you`re a good friend" he smiled gazing at the floor feeling far away

Grell stared at him, he looked so at peace, so "Beautiful" Grell breathed

"Hm?"

Grell blushed not realising he`d said that out loud "Oh it`s nothing" he said quickly

"Well ok then" Darcy got up and walked to the door "Well I should probably go and help everyone round up Pluto, he`s quite a handful, thank you for coming to see me, and helping me with my hand"

"It`s no problem" Grell smiled

Darcy walked back over to the crimson reaper and hugged him "Thank you" he whispered gratefully

Grell felt his heart racing _"He`s so affectionate… Could it be…?" _Grell hugged the fragile man back _"He really is so delicate, so soft"_ Grell hugged him tighter, catching the scent of the beautiful butler, Cinnamon, such a relaxing scent, it soothed Grell`s heart as much as the beautiful sound of Darcy`s violin playing the night before.

Grell was lost in the moment again as the younger pulled away "Well I must get back to work, thank you again" he smiled bowing, he then dashed off out of sight, he vanished from the blood red reaper`s sight again. Grell sighed "Why must you leave so soon?" he questioned to himself sighing as he did, he then remembered something

"Oh shit I forgot about Ronald!" He rushed out of the open doorway to retrieve his younger fellow reaper.

Later that evening Grell sat down on his bed once again in his dyed crimson room, Ronald sat next to him.

"I can`t believe you forgot about me!" Ronald complained

"Well I`m sorry, again!" Grell growled in return "I was busy" he added quietly as if he didn`t want to be heard, it was heard however

"Heh I had a feeling you were" Ronald smirked

"NOT THAT KIND OF BUSY!" Grell retorted blushing like crazy "Jesus Ron, I haven`t even confessed to him yet, I`m not a rapist"

"I know, but I wouldn`t say you _**weren`t**_ a rapist" he smirked still

Grell then proceeded to punch his partner "You know I`d never do that to anyone Ronald, I`ll admit I am usually a flirt, but I wouldn`t ever do that" Grell replied feeling calmer now he had released his anger.

"I know you`re not Senpai" Ronald said patting him on the back "You know I`m kidding"

"Yeah"

"If you`re hung up `cause you couldn`t confess it`s ok, you`ll be able to, it just takes time y`know"

"True" Grell perked up a little

"Exactly, I mean it`s not like you`ve got any rivals, anyway even if you did he`d defiantly go for you Senpai" Ronald grinned at his friend

"Well I am most certainly more gorgeous than many average humans" Grell announced winking "With an exception of course" he added smiling

"That`s the spirit Senpai!" Ronald cheered

"Thanks Ronnie" Grell hugged his friend; Ronald always knew what to do to cheer him up, another reason why the younger reaper was his best friend.

Grell still felt uneasy though, maybe he was worrying too much. He stood up and walked to the door

"Where you going?" Ronald asked

"Just out" he replied casually, you can stay in here if you want, with that he left leaving the rather confused Ronald to wonder what he was up to

Grell was sat on a rooftop, he had teleported to London again, he needed to think, the moon`s silvery glow shone down illuminating the dull black rooftops and dark cobble ground, a silent breeze whispered through Grell`s deep red hair as he sat there thinking, wondering how best to confess…

He then heard something, the sound of a distant scream, normally Grell wouldn`t have noticed but it was so quiet and peaceful, he stood up searching for the source of the disturbing sound. He soon noticed a swift movement in a nearby alley.

He jumped down from the rooftop to the alley below; he immediately to his surprise noticed a dark figure wielding a large metal scythe, Grell couldn`t see who it was as the alley was too dimly lit, the figure was stood over a body which was seeping pools of dark scarlet blood, Grell also saw a cinematic record spewing from the poor victim`s already mangled body.

"Hey! You!" Grell called to the figure but as soon as they noticed the reaper the figure jumped out of sight, lit for a moment by the shinning glow of the silver moon, but Grell didn`t manage to catch a glimpse because as soon as his eyes adjusted to looking at the bright light suddenly, the dark figure had vanished.

Grell decided against giving chase for they were already gone, instead he turned his attention to the body left in the mysterious psychopath's wake, the body was not pretty to look at, blood all over the surrounding area, completely torn apart, Grell didn`t have to guess they were already dead, their cinematic record taken also.

Grell stood up, he knew instantly from the murder`s weapon speed and the fact that the victim`s cinematic record was gone that it was unmistakeable, the murderer was a grim reaper.

To Be Continued In Chapter 7

**AN: Hehe another cliff hanger :P Please review to find out who the mysterious murderer is ^^**


	7. Killer

**AN: Sorry not much hinted yoai for this chapter XD I`ve decided to let things get more serious for at least one chapter :3 But never fear, my creepy fan girlish mind shall go back to work again soon XD I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, it`s more of a murder mystery than anything lol**

Grell stood up, he knew instantly from the murderer`s weapon speed and the fact that the victim`s cinematic record was gone that it was unmistakeable, the murderer was a grim reaper.

"It can`t be…" Grell whispered still gazing at the bloody remains of the poor mangled human "Was that really another reaper...?" he questioned to himself.

A sudden bang sounded behind him, Grell turned round quickly to see who it was, could it be the mystery reaper? Grell now wished he`d remembered to bring his death scythe, his stilettos would have to do. Grell armed himself with the deadly shoe ready to throw as if it were a shuriken

"I`m warning you!" Grell growled throwing the shoe into the shadows where to noise had come from

"Ow!" came a familiar voice as someone Grell recognized emerged from the darkness

It was Ronald, he had clearly followed Grell not trusting the recently distant reaper but now he looked like he wanted to throttle said distant reaper

"Jesus what was that for Senpai!" he hissed rubbing his head where the shoe had impacted him as he emerged from the darker part of the alley

"Ooh sorry Ronnie" Grell said cringing at the mark on the younger reaper`s head "I didn`t expect it to be you"

"Well even so, what are you doing lobbing shoes?" Ronald replied annoyed

"I forgot my death scythe" Grell grinned innocently

Ronald just glared at him "Please just stop wearing heels" he said flatly

"Sorry" Grell replied rubbing the back of his head nervously as if he could feel Ronald`s pain

Ronald sighed "Never mind, well at least we know you can knock out any attackers if they take your death scythe" he sighed

Grell giggled "Well a woman must know how to defend herself" he announced winking

"So what were you doing out here?" Ronald asked just then he noticed the severely torn apart body

"Holy shit what the hell happened!" He gasped "Oh Jesus please don`t tell me you killed someone not on the to die list again

"It wasn`t me" Grell replied looking at the remains of the poor human again

"Then who did it?" Ronald asked with confusion in his voice

"I have no idea" Grell replied "I was just sitting on the rooftop thinking when I heard the scream, the killer vanished before a got a good look at them…" he added trailing off

"I know one thing though…." He said staring at the rooftop he`d seen the killer jump to before vanishing "The killer was also a grim reaper"

"Are you serious?" Ronald couldn`t believe what he was hearing

"Oh God there`s another reaper like you on the loose!" Ronald cried out in despair

Grell threw his other shoe at his partner hitting him on the head in the same place, Grell was apparently a good shot when it came to shoe throwing

"Seriously Ronnie, there`s a killer on the loose who just happens to be a reaper and you`re concerned they`re just like me?" Grell said coldly glaring at the younger reaper

"Sorry" Ronald said rubbing his bruised head again "But seriously, if there`s a murderer who`s another reaper they could be a potential threat, I mean we all know what happened with the Jack The Ripper incident" he added remembering what Grell had told him after he had been demoted by William and had his death scythe confiscated

"Yeah I know" Grell looked worried

"Do you think we should report this to William-Senpai?" Ronald asked

"No, at least not yet, he might suspect we`re making it up" Grell looked serious which was quite rare for the gender confused reaper.

The two reapers decided to at least cover the body, the victim had been wearing a long black velvet coat, presumably they had been a noblewoman, they covered up the victim and headed back to the Grim Reaper Library. They both returned to their rooms but neither of them got much sleep, even though they were both grim reapers and were used to gory scenes the sight of the mangled corpse was quite a gruesome sight to behold, even for Grell who normally went about wishing to tear people apart from the inside, however it wasn`t so much the bloody scene that haunted Grell, it was the murderer`s style of killing, the way they brutally tore their victim apart, and also the fact that they were also a grim reaper haunted Grell as it could have been anyone Grell knew, and he knew many reapers, not that he talked to them much but something about it being another reaper sent shivers down Grell`s spine.

The next morning Grell rose, later than usual but to be fair he hadn`t been able to sleep much as he kept worrying about the grotesque murder he had seen the night before. Still he got up, dressed, applied his makeup and reported for duty as he went about collecting the assigned souls by his co-worker William.

As the long day of gruelling work of collecting souls to be judged came to an end Grell returned to his room, he`d been so caught up in thinking of the recent killing and his work he hadn`t even given a thought to the young butler he had been planning to confess to. Grell felt quite guilty for not even visiting the young man, but he could hardly tell him he was a grim reaper and that he`d been too caught up in his work to come and visit, Grell sighed and lay down on his red silk sheets, he began to wonder what he should do about discovering the mysterious psychopath's true identity.

He then got up and decided to go for another walk, who knew maybe he`d encounter something else of interest. Normally if Grell had decided to investigate something he would have asked Ronald to join him as he knew how much the younger reaper enjoyed helping him investigate but he didn`t want to get his friend too involved in case the situation became too dangerous, he didn`t want to put Ronald in harm`s way.

He walked to where the murder the night before had taken place, the street had been closed off for inspection, Grell assumed this was Scotland Yard`s doing, it also flashed through Grell`s mind that the Phantomhive brat Ciel would be investigating this murder as well, well he wasn`t called The "Queen`s Guard Dog" for nothing Grell thought, as he came to the area where he had first encountered the murderer he noticed something, there was an area on the ground that looked slightly darker than the rest, walking over Grell noticed there were tiny specks of blood on the ground, this was odd, Grell had seen a lot of blood the night before but this blood was relatively new and it was in a different place to where the victim had fallen.

Suddenly Grell felt something cold poke into the back of his neck and something trickle down his neck, Grell then realised it was his blood

"Don`t even think about turning around or you`re a dead man!" a threatening voice came from behind Grell, presumably this was the murderer as they were wielding a similar weapon Grell assumed, but why would they return to the crime scene and why was there more blood?

"I take it you`re the one who committed that murder last night?" Grell asked smirking

"Heh yep that would be me, I recognize you, you`re the persistent little reaper who was also here last night" the voice replied with an almost mocking tone to it

"That`s me, Grell Sutcliff at your service who might I have the pleasure of greeting?" Grell asked seductively

"Hmph nice try but I prefer to keep my identity and existence a secret" The voice replied, Grell somehow knew this voice, but who was it? Maybe one of the reapers Grell had met before….?

"Hehe well I must say you`ve done a pretty crappy job" Grell replied smirking again

The weapon jabbed into Grell`s neck harder

"Don`t get cocky with me!" The voice warned "Now I didn`t really want to kill you but I may have to, I wasn't planning that you would return here"

"Well I`m very persistent" Grell answered grinning

"That you are my dear reaper" they replied sounding slightly amused "But I`m afraid I can't allow you to live much longer If you`re going to continue interrupting my work

"Well then can`t you at least tell me what you`re doing this for?" Grell asked "I would be very interested to know"

"All in good time" The voice replied poking Grell`s neck harder causing him to wince with pain

"Are you trying to kill me?" Grell asked still wincing "If you`re not too careful you may end up hurting yourself" he said mockingly

"Heh well you`re the one who may end up getting hurt if you keep meddling in the affairs of others, I suggest you just go home and pretend you never saw anything, your friend may also get hurt too because of your incompetence" the voice sneered

Grell suddenly felt anger wash over him, he felt protective of the younger reaper, he was his best friend and he felt he had to protect him, suddenly Grell whipped out his death scythe and it collided with the killer`s Grell still couldn`t see them as they had already retreated back into the shadows

"Well I underestimated you Mister Sutcliff" they said mocking him "Maybe a fight with you would be something to remember, but no I can`t allow you to tell any of your friends about me just yet

"Tell me! Who are you and why are you doing this!" Grell growled the blades of his death scythe whirring as if they were in sync with his anger

"It`ll soon become clear my dear little reaper" the mysterious killer replied "But I will warn you, if you don`t stop interfering now things will get bloody, and you may lose something precious to you"

With that the killer retreated into the shadows, Grell noticed that next to where they had been standing there was a small trail of the killer`s blood, and an abandoned revolver, could someone else have spotted the mystery reaper and shot them? Grell could only stand there confused.

He picked up the discarded firearm and examined it, on top of it was a torn piece of black material, presumably this was from the killer`s clothing,

Grell stared at it wondering to himself "Who are you?" as he collapsed to his knees with confusion.

To be continued in chapter 8

**AN: Ooh things are getting interesting XD I love writing these sort of chapters :3 Please review it makes me very happy ^^ x**


	8. Fighter

**AN: Hopefully I`ll be able to spice things up now, in a few ways XD And no I`m afraid I refuse to write "hardcore" yoai as I`m afraid I may accidently go over this fan fiction`s age rating XD also I wouldn`t know what to write without making things awkward so sorry to yoai fans But I hope you like this anyway ^^ Please review and I may include some slightly hardcore yoai XDD (Don`t hold me to this)**

Grell stared at it wondering to himself "Who are you?" as he collapsed to his knees with confusion.

Grell blinked as his yellow green eyes opened to be greeted by the bright morning sunlight, he then realised he wasn`t in his room, he was lying in a grand double bed with blue silk sheets in an equally grand room with a lot of fancy décor.

"_Where the hell am I?"_ Grell thought still not awake

Suddenly the door opened to a familiar green eyed butler, he approached the bed Grell had been asleep in holding a fancy tea set

"Oh you`re awake, good morning" the butler smiled sweetly

Grell panicked _"Holy shit! What happened last night! Wait… Could he have….?" _Grell quickly switched off his perverted mind as the young man in front of him proceeded to explain how it was that Grell had spent the night in the Phantomhive manor

"I imagine you`re probably wondering how you got here" the young butler started still smiling calmly "Well I found you passed out in an alleyway, you see late last night Sebastian asked me to pick something up for the young master as he was busy. I found you there passed out, so I bought you back here and told Sebastian what had happened and he agreed to let you stay but not to tell the young master" he explained calmly "So please don`t tell master Ciel" he continued putting a finger to his lips in a cute manor causing Grell to blush intensely.

"But why would you bring me back here?" Grell asked still rather confused

"Well I couldn`t just leave you, I really care about you Grell" he said blushing "So as I can`t let the young master know you`re here I let you sleep in here" he smiled

"But won`t the Phantomhive kid notice I`m in here?" Grell asked

Darcy giggled at Grell`s way of addressing Ciel "No, because he was kind enough to let me live in this room, so I thought the best thing to do for you would let you sleep in here" he smiled feeling slightly embarrassed

Grell blushed even more, he couldn`t believe he`d been sleeping in a bed Darcy had slept in, he then realised it smelt of cinnamon just like the butler he so adored.

"I-I`m sorry to be an inconvenience" Grell said still blushing

"Not at all" Darcy smiled pouring him some tea, he handed it to Grell "I hope you`re feeling better, you had a slight fever when I bought you back here, though it had been raining"

He then gently put his hand to Grell`s forehead and the other hand to his own

"That`s a relief, your temperature has gone down" he smiled again

Grell went 5 different shades of red; the young man had such warm soft hands… _"So irresistible" _Grell thought to himself almost having a nosebleed. He then remembered, he was expected at the grim reaper dispatch association to collect a soul with William, if he was late the cold-hearted reaper would surely impale him with his own scythe, something Grell most certainly didn`t want.

"Um Darcy"

"Yes" the butler smiled sweetly at him

"_God damn it how do I tell him I have to leave without hurting his feelings, I mean the guy did take me in and show me hospitality when he had no reason to…" _Grell thought guilt washing over him

"Um, I completely forgot… I`m supposed to be meeting a friend in a bit, and I don`t want to let him down" Grell said quickly _"Will he actually believe me"_ Grell thought

"Hehe well ok then" Darcy smiled "I can`t disrupt your plans for the day"

Grell stared at the younger man wide eyed _"He`s so understanding…" _Grell thought dreamily gazing at the butler

"Well I`ll leave you to get ready" Darcy smiled walking towards the door

"Huh?" Grell then realised he was wearing one of Ciel`s night shirts

Darcy then paused and turned to face the reaper "Sorry I had to borrow one of the master`s night shirts" he giggled, he then left the room "I also folded your clothes for you" he called, Grell then saw his clothes folded neatly on a purple armchair opposite him.

"Wait…How did he…?" Grell then realised "Oh God!" Grell had a full blown nosebleed freaking out "I haven`t even confessed yet and he`s already…" Grell cut himself off before he could pass out from loos of blood.

About five minutes later Grell stepped out of the grand room he had spent the night in when a thought crossed his mind, if that was Darcy`s room and he had spent the night in it, where did the young butler sleep? This thought gave Grell even more perverted ideas; he quickly shook the thoughts from his mind and proceeded to find the exit from the manor.

Grell felt bad for leaving without telling Darcy he`d already left, but if he didn`t arrive on time by William`s standards he wouldn`t be able to ever apologize to the butler as William would have already slaughtered him.

After teleporting back to the Grim Reaper Library Grell dashed to his co-worker William`s office hoping he wasn`t late like he usually was, which resulted in him normally getting abused by the cruel reaper.

He burst through the door to his superior`s office panting as he was out of breath from running, especially in high heels.

"W-William..." Grell panted "S-sorry…I`m late, please… d-don`t… kill me!"

"Well as it happens Sutcliff, you`re on time for once" William stated no change in his seeming permanent frown

"R-really!" Grell asked shocked, still trying to catch his breath

"Yes, you made it with exactly 1 minute 8.4 seconds to spare" William replied adjusting his glasses with his death scythe.

"Wow" was all Grell could manage before collapsing onto the cold hard floor of William`s office

"For goodness sake Sutcliff, show some dignity!" William said with an annoyed tone kicking Grell

"Ouch…" came Grell`s muffled reply his face buried in the floor

"What did I do to deserve working with you?" William groaned to himself

Grell didn`t answer this, his face was currently being crushed which made his speech inaudible anyway

"Well I suppose we should get going then" William sighed checking the To Die list and adjusting his glasses again.

**(Skipping to after the soul retrieving because I can and I`m lazy :P)**

Grell decided to walk around London a bit rather than returning to the Grim Reaper Library straight away, it was getting quite late and it was rather dark, the few faint silver glows of small stars pricked the night sky like slivery pins in the pitch black night sky.

Grell walked along the silent streets, he felt a little uneasy, even for a grim reaper walking along streets that may hold potential threats at night is a little creepy

"Uh why did I decide to take the long way back" Grell sighed to himself.

Suddenly he heard a the sound of a gun being fired and a scream, Grell turned to the direction of the gunshot and ran towards it, he was too late however, the source of the scream was already dead, the same style of killing as the last murder Grell had witnessed, completely torn apart the victim`s blood was splattered all over the surrounding area, Grell noticed the same shadowy figure he had seen last time, he couldn`t make out anything the killer was wearing or even their face as they were stood in the shadows, but he did notice something about them, they were holding a large metal scythe, similar to the Undertaker`s but instead of having any fancy design it had only a red stone embedded in the metal just before the start of the long, sharp blade. The oversized weapon was covered in blood from where it had sliced easily though the poor human victim.

"Hmm I admire your style of killing" Grell said quite truthfully even though he had learned his lesson and knew that killing humans not on the To Die list was wrong

"Why thank you" the same voice from before replied "However my warning from before still stands, stay out of this or it will end badly for you" they added calmly

"I`m afraid I`m not that kind of woman" Grell replied grinning his shark-like teeth

"Heh well I admire your bravery, but bravery won`t keep you alive for long!" With that a dagger came flying out from the shadows headed straight towards Grell`s face, he dodged it with skill, the dagger flew and hit a wall behind Grell with a loud clang.

This was all the distraction the killer needed, they retreated leaving behind a small piece of paper, Grell picked it up and read the message written there, or rather warning _"I will not allow you to interfere anymore, if you continue to try and prevent my work I will have no choice but to kill you! Bear this in mind as our next encounter will be our last._

_-Death Sentence_

"Death sentence eh?" Grell said aloud reading the letter "This should be interesting." He smirked

To be continued in chapter 9

**AN: sorry In advance for the crappy nickname for the killer but it`s all I could think of XD Oh well hopefully soon I`ll be able to reveal the truth :3 Please review and I shall reveal all in the next few chapters ^.~ x**


	9. Emotional

**AN: (Longest chapter yet ) More mysteries X3 Mwahaha, lol thank you to Kareso, Soul and ****Watergoddesskasey**** for reviewing, it makes me happy and gives me the drive to keep writing ^^ Anyway please enjoy~ **

"Death sentence eh?" Grell said aloud reading the letter "This should be interesting." He smirked.

The following morning Grell awoke, he still felt uneasy about his third encounter with the mysterious killer who was nicknamed "Death Sentence" he gazed at the letter he had received the previous night wondering what to do about the mysterious murderer, he knew he couldn`t allow them to continue killing humans who weren`t on the To Die list, but he didn`t want things to get out of hand either, the killer had threatened Ronald`s life too and Grell didn`t want to put his friend in danger.

He sighed and got up, after dressing, fixing his hair and applying his makeup Grell decided he didn`t feel like reporting for work, he didn`t really care right now if William demoted him or not. He decided to visit the Phantomhive manor instead so he could apologize to Darcy for leaving without saying goodbye the day before, even though it was a little thing and Grell imagined the young butler was over it, it still weighed on Grell`s heart he felt bad about it, after all the butler had shown him hospitality and the least he could do would be to say sorry for leaving without thanking him properly.

He arrived at the Phantomhive estate only to see a carriage leaving, inside was the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive with Sebastian, Grell wasn`t interested in the young Earl`s errands however and continued to the doors, he then noticed Darcy sitting on one of the benches in the garden, it was the same bench he had sat on when he had been talking to Grell on the night Grell had first heard him play the violin, he was holding a rose, he looked as if he were remembering something, he looked somewhat sad, Grell wondered if he was alright, he approached the young man,

"Are you alright" Grell asked looking concerned for the butler he so adored

"Oh hello there Grell" he said smiling "Sorry I was just thinking"

"You seemed sad" Grell added still looking concerned

"Oh it`s nothing, just some personal issues, nothing important" Darcy said still smiling

"It is important, if it`s upsetting you then it`s extremely important!" Grell replied blushing a little

"Hehe, well thank you for caring, but I don`t want to bore you with it"

"I won`t be bored, if you have a problem then I`ll listen for hours!" Grell realised he was going a bit over the top but he did mean it, he cared deeply for this man and he hated seeing him unhappy, he would do anything to see this man`s sweet smile.

Darcy blushed a little "Well thank you" he smiled, he then hugged Grell "You`re really nice to me Grell, I don`t get why though"

Grell went 7 shades of red at this "Um…well"

"What is it?" Darcy questioned innocently

"Um….I….L-lo.." Grell stammered

"Hm? What is it Grell? You can tell me!" Darcy said looking at him sweetly

Grell was still blushing _"Ok, I`ve got to tell him how I feel"_ Grell thought _"Damn it why is it so hard to tell him, it wasn`t this hard when I loved Sebastian, so why`s it so hard now? God he`s so cute!" _

"Well what is it?" Darcy asked still gazing at Grell cutely

"Um…Well I-I Lov-"

Just then Pluto appeared out of nowhere presumably going on another rampage, he bolted past followed closely by Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard

"Plu Plu come back!" Finny called trying to catch up with the rampaging demon hound

"Oh dear, I should probably help them" Darcy said looking at the three other servants struggling to catch up with Pluto "Sorry you`ll have to tell me another time" he said before turning to leave

"Wait!" Grell called grabbing the butler`s arm Darcy turned around

"I`m so sorry, it`ll have to wait until later" he said bowing "I really am sorry" he added a look of guilt filling his features, he then ran off after the other servants to capture the demon hound.

"Don`t go…" Grell whispered to himself _"Why must cruel fate keep us apart..?" _Grell thought sadly

He sighed and got up, he noticed that Darcy had left behind the rose he had been holding before, attached to it was a note which read:

"_Dear Grell, Sebastian told me you`re fond of red and roses, so I thought I`d give you one as a thank you for being so nice to me, I`m glad I met you thank you for being so nice to me"_

_-Darcy_

Grell blushed, maybe Darcy did care… Grell hoped. But he really was touched by the sensitive gift his beloved had left for him "There really isn`t one thing I don`t love about you…" Grell sighed to himself gazing at the rose "I wish I could tell you…" he added as an image of the adorable butler appeared in his mind making him blush even more.

He smiled and started walking to the gates, on his way out he saw Ronald

"Hey Ronald, why are you here?" Grell asked curiously

"Hey Senpai" Ronald greeted him smiling "I thought you`d be here, you`ll never guess what I just saw!" Ronald said excitedly

"What is it?" Grell asked slightly interested

"Well, I was walking around London looking for clues on this killer you told me about and I ran into this girl, she was a maid I think" he said thinking back "But get this she was sooo gorgeous and I think she was giving me the eye" he said grinning triumphantly

"Right" Grell replied sweat dropping, he wondered if his friend would ever change "You always chasing after some girl aren`t you Ronnie?" Grell smiled slightly, Ronald`s constant need to flirt with women he didn`t know made Grell laugh.

"Well you`d understand if you`d seen her!" Ronald then remembered his friend was in love with a man "Well if you liked girls" he added grinning

Grell glared at him briefly before answering "Well tell me then, what made her so different to the other women you`ve told me are different"

"well, for starters she was a lot prettier than any other girls I`ve seen before" he said blushing a little "She was just so unusual, I mean she had some strange markings on her face, like nothing I`ve seen before, her hair was silver and had streaks of purple, she wore some strange dress, it was quite short…" Grell punched him before he could go into anymore details, he knew Ronald too well, in the past Ronald had gone into details Grell would have liked to forget

"Ok I get it, please don`t tell me anymore" he sighed

"Well she was defiantly something to look at…" Ronald sighed "I didn`t get her number though" he looked sad

"Aww Ronnie you`ve found someone you care for" Grell teased poking his friend

"Shut up" Ronald replied poking him back

"Well I`m glad for you Ronnie" Grell smiled "Just please don`t keep it as a one night stand… again…"

"Heh I`ll try but I`m not promising anything" Ronald replied grinning "I`d have to see her again first though"

"Well I`m sure you will, you said she looked like a maid so maybe she works for a noble family around here"

"Yeah maybe" Ronald agreed smiling as he remembered

"Well anyway as you`ve forgotten what you came here for we may as well go, I skipped my duties so I`ll have to go and face Will, but you`re taking the blame too!" Grell said grinning at his partner

"Naw why?" Ronald complained

"Because my dear Ronnie rather than working you were chasing women" Grell answered poking his tongue out

Ronald pouted "Evil bitch!"

Grell punched him again "Now now show some respect for your Senpai" he said

Ronald glared at him before Grell hugged him "Hehe you`re so cute when you`re annoyed" Grell said jokingly, Ronald hugged him back

"You`re too cruel Senpai" he replied laughing

The two reapers headed back to the Grim Reaper Library to take their punishment from William.

After what felt like years of overtime and lecturing from William the two reapers were released from their torture of spending ages doing paperwork and listen to William rant about their incompetence as reapers.

"God that was torture, I felt like strangling myself with my tie" Ronald exclaimed

"Hehe well that would have made it more fun to do overtime for Will" Grell replied grinning

Ronald punched Grell on the shoulder "Hey!"

"You said it"

"Yeah but I didn`t mean it would make that torture more fun!" Ronald said "Anyway without me here everything would be boring" He added grinning

"That`s half true" Grell agreed winking

They reached their rooms and said their good nights. But for some reason Grell didn`t want to go to sleep, he still felt uneasy about the murderer "Death Sentence" he decided to go and investigate, despite what the killer had told him he didn`t feel right leaving the killer at large. He left his room and began walking down the winding halls. After teleporting to London where the killings had taken place, Grell started by investigating the alley where he had previously encountered "Death Sentence" he then heard something behind him, Grell quickly turned around and whipped out his death scythe

"Get out here and face me!"Grell yelled fiercely, Ronald emerged from the shadows

"Hey Senpai" he replied cheerily

"Ronald, why are you here?" Grell asked

"Well I saw you leave, assumed you`d be looking for the killer and I decided to follow you" Ronald explained looking pleased with himself.

"Ronnie you shouldn`t be following me here, it`s not safe" Grell calmly said

"Well someone needs to take care of you then" Ronald replied grinning "And anyway I`m just as good at taking people out as you"

"Oh really?" Grell asked flatly "Ok fine, let`s go" Grell didn`t like Ronald coming with him, but he knew it would probably be better to have the killer outnumbered.

Just then as they were walking out of the alley, Grell heard a familiar sound, the mysterious music he had heard before, he knew immediately that it was Darcy`s violin playing, but then Ronald noticed something, there was a girl walking in the direction of the sound, she looked quite unusual, she wore a short black dress with red lace, with a grey underskirt and white straps, a choker with a cross on it, long white and black striped socks, matching gloves, and knee high black boots with red laces. Her hair was short and spiky, it was silver with purple ends and her fringe was also purple. Ronald immediately recognized her

"Hey Senpai, it`s that girl I saw earlier"

"That`s her? Are you sure?" Grell asked

"Yeah, I`d recognise that unusual beauty anywhere" Ronald confirmed chasing after her

"Hey! Don`t just leave me!" Grell called following

"Hey wait up!" Ronald called still chasing her.

The mysterious girl didn`t reply but kept on walking in the direction of the music. She then disappeared around a corner to the Phantomhive estate. Ronald followed quickly; Grell in turn followed him, trying to keep up with his partner

Once they found themselves at the estate they noticed something extremely strange, the music had stopped playing, and the strange girl had somehow vanished, but instead Ronald and Grell saw a familiar shadowy figure. But this time instead of wielding a scythe they were holding a gun and they were standing over an unconscious Darcy.

Grell couldn`t do anything but stare in horror at the murderous villain standing menacingly over the unconscious young butler. Grell felt so helpless…

To be continued in chapter 10

**AN: Aww this was so much fun to write X3 Have you noticed that I`m slowly revealing twists in this story? ;) Hehe well I hope you liked this chapter either way CX Please review and I shall reveal more twists ^.~ x**


	10. Invincible

Grell couldn`t do anything but stare in horror at the murderous villain standing menacingly over the unconscious young butler. Grell felt so helpless…

"What have you done!" Grell demanded feeling his anger building up

"Nothing really, just given him something to make him sleep" the killer replied, their voice sounded a little different but Grell didn`t care, he just wanted to take this bastard out

"Why are you doing this?" Grell asked still angry

"You were warned, you were told to stay away" they replied sounding emotionless

Grell couldn`t take it anymore, he fired up his death scythe and dashed at the killer

"I warned you" the killer whispered before jumping out of the way of the angry reaper`s attacks and landing behind Grell and fired the gun at him, the bullet hit Grell in the arm.

Grell winced in pain and dropped his death scythe and instinctively clutched his arm.

"SENPAI!" Ronald yelled, an expression of anger crossed his normally cheery features "Right that`s it, you`re gonna get it!" he powered up his lawn mower-like death scythe and charged at the murderer

"Don`t Ronald!" Grell yelled still clutching his injured arm

The killer simply dodged the attack, Ronald couldn`t see their face as they were wearing a white mask that covered all of their features except the mouth and eyes, so Ronald could see them smirk as they dodged his now seeming feeble attack. They then proceeded to fire a shot straight at Ronald, he blocked it however with his death scythe, thankfully Ronald had learnt this useful trick a while back in his various "training" duels with Grell.

"Hmph, I`ll admit you have some skill, for an amateur" The killer said sounding un-amused and somewhat bored.

"Heh amateur eh? Well I`m not having that" Ronald simply answered grinning as he suddenly jumped back

"You really shouldn`t be so arrogant, it could lead to your death!" With that the killer suddenly fired three more shots straight at Ronald; he dodged them just in time, just then Grell despite the intense pain he felt in his arm managed to retrieve his temporarily discarded death scythe and attempt to attack the killer from behind; however they dodged his attack again with great skill.

"Hmph I`m bored now" with that final statement the killer jumped onto the rooftop of the manor and then vanished from sight.

"Damn it!" Ronald cursed under his breath

"Never mind, we`ll get him Ronnie" Grell panted still holding his injured arm.

"Are you alright Senpai?" Ronald asked looking at Grell`s arm with concern

"Heh I`m fine thanks, are you ok?" he replied still panting

"Yep, never better" Ronald was grinning again "I lasted longer in that battle than you" he smirked

Grell smiled then remembered that Darcy was unconscious; he rushed over to the fragile butler to check if he was alright. Grell checked his pulse and breath.

"_Good, he`s still breathing" _Grell breathed a sigh of relief

"I take it he`s ok?" Ronald asked noticing the relieved expression on Grell`s face.

"Yeah" Grell replied smiling a little. "You can go home if you want Ronald; I should make sure he wakes up"

"Ok" Ronald replied smiling smugly to himself, he was glad Grell cared for this man so much, maybe he would finally find someone who would love him back.

After Ronald had left Grell decided to sit next to the still unconscious butler, he hoped he would wake up soon…

Just then as Grell was lost in his fantasies Darcy stirred a little, his bright green eyes then flickered open and he lifted his head a little

"Grell? What happened? Wait why am I on the ground?" The butler asked very confused.

"Um… Well I`ll explain it later" Grell replied nervously "Are you alright though?"

"Yes thank you, I can`t really remember what happened though… All I remember is I was playing my violin, then someone approached me….then I fainted…" Darcy said trying hard to remember more. He then noticed Grell`s injured arm from where he had been shot

"Grell…your arm, are you ok?" Darcy asked looking extremely worried

"It`s nothing" Grell said "Don`t worry about it"

"You should take care of it; do you want me to help?" Darcy asked still worried

"It`s alright really" Grell smiled happy to know the butler cared about his safety "I`ll get a doctor to look at it" he reassured

"Ok then, if you`re sure" Darcy looked a little calmer now

"Well I`m just glad you`re alright now, you had me worried" Grell said smiling and blushing a little

"Hehe thank you and I`m sorry for making you worry" Darcy smiled back

Grell stood up and offered to help Darcy up, as he got up though Darcy`s legs collapsed under him Grell caught him, he looked quite concerned

"Are you sure you`re ok?" Grell said looking worried

"Yeah I think so…" Darcy replied trying to stand but with little success

"Ok, you can`t stand" Grell said "I`ll carry you to your room"

"No it`s alright you don`t have to worry about it, I`m fine" the young butler reassured him

Grell didn`t take no for an answer though, he picked the young man up bridal style and gently carried him into the mansion, once inside Grell quickly located Darcy`s room as he had remembered from when Darcy had helped him. Once in Darcy`s room Grell gently set him down on his bed

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Grell asked gazing at the butler affectionately

"No, thank you, you`ve done plenty already" Darcy said gratefully "I don`t want to inconvenience you further" he added blushing a little

"It`s no trouble, if you need anything then I`ll be here" Grell said smiling

Darcy blushed "Thank you" he whispered shyly

"Also thank you for the present you left earlier" Grell added

"Oh you weren`t supposed to see that yet!" the young man exclaimed, embarrassment creeping over his already blushing face

Grell giggled at the butler`s cute reaction "I thought it was nice" he smiled lovingly at him, if only he could tell him how he felt…

Grell stood up "Well you should get some rest then"

"Alright, but only if you get your arm checked out" Darcy replied

"It`s a deal" smiled

Just then the young man hugged Grell, Grell hugged him back but then to Grell`s surprise he felt Darcy kiss his cheek

"Thank you for everything" Darcy whispered

Grell blushed a deep shade of red "Anytime" he said calmly before turning to leave

"I hope you feel better tomorrow" Grell said sweetly as he left "Goodnight Darcy"

"Goodnight Grell" the butler replied smiling sweetly

Grell teleported back to his room and then flopped on his red silk bed, Ronald had already gone to bed so he didn`t bother waking him, after changing into his usual night-wear Grell slipped under the silky covers of his bed, he was about to fall asleep when he once again thought of what had just happened…

Grell felt a nosebleed and didn`t hesitate to scream "HOLY SHIT HE KISSED MY CHEEK!"

To be continued in chapter 11

**AN: Aww this was fun :3 Developing relationships is fun X3 Who could the killer be? And why did they target Darcy? And why did he kiss Grell? Review and all these questions shall be answered ;) **


	11. Carer

**AN: Longest chapter yet! Hehehe :3 I`ve just noticed that I`ve been completely ignoring Ciel and Sebastian XD So I will be focusing on them for most of this chapter, so sorry there won`t be as much hinted yoai, but I will be explaining things instead ;) Enjoy and review please~ And a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I love you all! XD But as most of you have asked Grell will be confessing soon, when I`m done torturing him ;) **

Grell felt a nosebleed and didn`t hesitate to scream "HOLY SHIT HE KISSED MY CHEEK!"

He continued to freak out "Oh God, oh my God, HOLY CRAP!"

Grell began pacing up and down his crimson room still panicking "Oh God what do I do? I know, I`ll go ask Ronald" he decided to himself, with that Grell proceeded to quietly creep down the empty halls to Ronald`s room, fortunately for Grell Ronald was rather forgetful and often left the door unlocked.

"Ronald? Are you awake?" Grell whispered quietly entering his friend`s room

Ronald was sprawled across his bed which was a bright orange colour and extremely messy, well Ronald wasn`t exactly tidy Grell knew. He was clearly asleep as he was snoring quite loudly

Grell sighed and poked the sleeping reaper "Ronald, wake up!" After Ronald didn`t even stir from his slumber Grell decided it would be best to just slap him awake

"RONALD WAKE UP!" Grell yelled impatiently slapping his friend causing him to fall out of bed

"Jesus, what did you do that for!" Ronald grumbled getting up rubbing his messy hair "I was in the middle of a nice dream as well…"

"Never mind that, I need some advice" Grell interrupted still so confused and frustrated that he had forgotten to change out of the bright red lingerie he wore to bed always

Ronald quickly averted his eyes "You could have changed" he said blindly trying to find a blanket to pass to the feminine red reaper

"Sorry Ronnie" Grell replied covering himself with a grey blanket Ronald had given him "I just need your advice and help…" he sounded confused and in slight despair "I just don`t know what to do"

"Well if it couldn`t wait until tomorrow it must be important" Ronald yawned still half asleep

Grell smiled a little feeling reassured that Ronald was actually willing to listen and help him; he began to explain everything that had happened after Ronald had left.

The following morning at the Phantomhive estate Ciel was awoken by a knock at his bedroom door, Sebastian then entered with a tea set

"Good morning young master" he greeted calmly proceeding to open the curtains allowing the morning sunshine to flood the dark room

"Uh…" Ciel grunted in response

Sebastian smirked slightly and poured some tea for his master "Today`s tea is Earl Grey, I hope it is to your liking" he passed the still sleepy Earl his tea

"Thank you" Ciel replied emotionlessly still slightly drowsy "What is my schedule for today?" he then asked sipping his tea

"Her majesty has asked that we investigate another recent murder, presumably by the same killer" Sebastian said reading the letter from Queen Victoria

"Another killing?" Ciel asked trying to hide his curiosity

"Yes, I believe it was in the same location as well" Sebastian replied

"Please don`t tell me it`s _**him**_ again" Ciel said coldly glaring at the wall as an image of the blood red reaper he remembered for committing the Jack The Ripper murders alongside Madam Red before killing her.

Sebastian couldn`t help but smirk again at Ciel`s angry expression "We cannot be sure yet, however it is more than likely that the killer is inhuman" he replied calmly

After dressing and having breakfast they left for the crime scene, once they had arrived they were greeted by Scotland Yard and Lord Randall glaring at the young Earl`s presence

"What business do you have here Phantomhive?" he demanded angrily

Ciel just smirked as he replied "her majesty sent us" he held out the letter the Queen had sent him

Randall just scowled at him before turning to leave. As Ciel and Sebastian began to investigate the scene Sebastian immediately recognized the style of killing the murderer had used

"Master, it is as we expected, this is the work of a grim reaper"

Ciel just stared at the body with his one shining blue eye "Then we must eliminate the threat" he replied bluntly

Sebastian smiled darkly before kneeling before his master "Yes my lord"

Meanwhile Grell and Ronald had returned to the Phantomhive manor after Grell had explained everything to Ronald in the hope that Grell could finally confess his feelings for the trainee butler Darcy

"What do I say though?" Grell said nervously

"Seriously Senpai, I`m normally the one asking for help with chat up lines" Ronald replied sighing

"Yes well I`m not trying to chat him up, I`m trying to confess my feelings!" Grell growled in response

"Ok ok I`m sorry" Ronald apologized "I still can`t believe though you of all people are having trouble telling someone how you feel, I mean when you loved that demon you had absolutely no problem trying to seduce him….and failing" Ronald muttered the last part but it didn`t escape Grell`s hearing, he then hit Ronald on the back of his head with his shoe again

"Ok I give" Ronald said rubbing his head "Man, by the time you`ve confessed I`m gonna have to visit a hospital"

"Well then you shouldn`t irritate a woman when it comes to her love" Grell answered trying to find the young butler he adored

"Isn`t he normally out here somewhere?" Ronald asked ignoring Grell`s comment

"Sometimes" Grell replied simply "He might be busy"

Just as he said that Grell saw the young man appear from the mansion and walk swiftly towards them

"Oh good morning Grell" he said smiling sweetly "I wasn`t expecting you, did you come to visit?"

Grell blushed "Um yes" he suddenly got lost in the butler`s beautiful emerald eyes "O-oh yes, this is my friend Ronald" he said suddenly remembering Ronald hadn`t officially met Darcy

"Sup?" Ronald greeted grinning

"It`s very nice to meet you" Darcy replied smiling "Any friend of Grell`s is very welcome, the young master and Mister Sebastian are out currently on business so Mister Sebastian left me in charge. Would you care to come in for some tea? Mister Sebastian told me to treat any guests nicely" he began to lead the way back to the mansion`s entrance

"I can see why you like him" Ronald whispered "He is kinda cute I`ll admit"

Grell blushed "Heh well just please don`t give him the wrong impression, if Sebastian discovers that we`ve been here he`ll send us back to the Library without any limbs!"

"Heh well ok then" Ronald replied grinning again, he wasn`t afraid to go a couple of rounds with the demon butler but he didn`t want to make things even more awkward for Grell.

Once inside the mansion Darcy led them to the living room "I shall bring you some tea, please make yourselves comfortable" he said smiling before leaving the room.

The two reapers just sat on a nearby sofa and waited in silence for the butler to return

He soon returned with the tea set "Sorry to keep you waiting" he smiled pouring them both some tea "So what brings you here today?" he asked sitting opposite the two reapers smiling away as he always seemed to.

"U-um well…we..." Grell stammered, Ronald nudged him

"Just tell him" he whispered

"Is something the matter?" Darcy asked innocently tilting his head slightly

"U-um it`s just…that u-umm well…" Grell couldn`t seem to get his words out

"Huh?" Darcy looked at him with an expression of confusion

Just then the doorbell rang "Oh there`s someone at the door, I`ll just go and greet them" he then got up swiftly and left the room

"Why can`t you tell him?" Ronald asked

"I don`t know" Grell stared at the floor a little sad

"Hey cheer up!" Ronald said patting his friend on the back "You`ll be able to tell him eventually" he smiled reassuringly

Grell smiled a little "Yeah, thanks Ronnie" he hugged him quickly just as Darcy returned with a small girl with blond curls and a brunette maid, Grell vaguely remembered the girl from when he had been working for Madam Red

"Who`s that?" The girl asked curiously

"That`s Mister Grell and Mister Ronald Lady Elizabeth" Darcy said smiling

"Oh it`s very nice to meet you" she said cheerfully curtseying

"Um nice to meet you too" Grell replied slightly nervous as the last time he had seen this girl she had nearly killed him in an attempt to make him look "cute" fortunately though she didn`t seem to recognize him.

"Uh…hi" Ronald said casually as he had never met Elizabeth before

Darcy poured her some tea "I`m afraid that Master Ciel is out on business my lady, but you are welcome to stay until he returns" he smiled

"Thank you Darcy" she smiled sweetly (She had been introduced to him by Ciel once before)

Darcy also bowed to Paula Elizabeth`s maid "It has been awhile, it`s very nice to see you again" he smiled

"Oh, um i-it`s nice to see you again too" she replied blushing slightly

Grell couldn`t help but grit his shark-like teeth in jealously _"She`d better not try anything with my sweet Darcy or I`ll hack that bitch into tiny pieces!"_ he thought jealously glaring in the poor maid`s direction, fortunately she didn`t notice

"So is the young master expecting you my Lady?" Darcy asked politely

"Teehee no I just thought I`d surprise him" Elizabeth replied smiling cheerfully

"Well I`m sure he`ll be glad to see you" Darcy said smiling back

Just then the door opened and Ciel and Sebastian entered "Lizzie?" Ciel asked slightly surprised

"CIEL!" Elizabeth cried glomping poor Ciel "Oh I`ve missed you so much!" she added hugging the young Earl tightly

"L-Lizzie…Y-you`re suffocating me!" Ciel choked struggling to free himself from his over affectionate fiancé`s grasp

She quickly released him "Hehe sorry Ciel it`s just been sooo long since I last saw you"

"Didn`t you visit just the other day?" Ciel asked looking rather confused

"Yes but it`s still ages!" Elizabeth retorted pouting slightly "you`re too mean Ciel"

Ciel sighed before replying "Well it`s good to see you again, please stay for a while" he smiled slightly to cheer his fiancé up

"Yay!" Elizabeth hugged Ciel tightly again

Just then Ciel noticed the two reapers still casually sitting on one of the grand sofas

"Why is _**he**_ here?" Ciel asked coldly glaring at the red reaper

"My apologies master, they came to visit and I couldn`t turn away our honoured guests" Darcy quickly said apologetically "Please forgive me" he bowed to the young Earl politely

Ciel just stared at the young butler, even though he had been working at the manor for some time Ciel still wasn`t used to his unusually polite nature, he was defiantly different to most humans.

"It`s alright, they are guests after all" Ciel said calmly "Just keep them out of trouble" with that he left the room presumably for afternoon tea, Elizabeth and Paula swiftly followed. Sebastian stayed for a moment before turning to leave

"Show them great hospitality" was all he said

"Of course" Darcy smiled

Sebastian simply smirked in Grell`s direction and followed his master.

Darcy sat opposite the two reapers again "So what made you decide to visit today?"

"Um…Well we just thought we`d pay you a visit" Grell smiled nervously

"Well thank you" Darcy smiled sweetly "it`s nice to see you visit"

Grell blushed again at the younger man`s adorable smile _"Why are you so adorable?" _he thought to himself still staring at Darcy`s pale face

"Are you ok?" Darcy asked noticing Grell`s staring

"Huh? Oh yes I`m fine thank you!" Grell panicked slightly

Ronald couldn`t help smirking at his friend before Grell elbowed him in the ribs. He then got up

"Well Senpai, I think I`ll go for a walk" he grinned at Grell "Have fun" he added winking

Grell went deep crimson at this and mouthed to Ronald "Fuck you!" Ronald simply smirked and left

"Your friend seems nice" Darcy commented "have you known each other long?"

"Heh yes, sometimes I think it`s been too long" Grell smiled

"Hehe I take it you two have your moments of disagreement" Darcy giggled

"Yeah, Ronald is kinda like a younger sibling but like all siblings there are always arguments" Grell was still smiling at the thought of the numerous occasions where he and Ronald had their disagreements but also their best friend moments.

"It`s nice to see you two have a good relationship" Darcy smiled "So how long have you too been together?"

"Wait what?" Grell looked confused

"How long have you two been a couple?" Darcy asked still smiling

"N-no you`ve got the wrong idea, Ronald and I aren`t together, we`re just friends!" he said panicking

"Hehehe sorry" Darcy giggled "Sorry I really did get the wrong impression"

"It`s ok" Grell chuckled "We`ve been working together for a while but Ronald really is just a close friend"

Darcy looked rather embarrassed "My apologies" he said nervously

"It`s alright" Grell reassured him smiling "it`s an easy mistake to make"

"You sure?" Darcy said innocently looking at Grell

"_Damn he`s so cute!" _Grell thought blushing again _"I really need to tell him" _

Grell sighed "Darcy, there`s something important I need to tell you…"

Darcy still looked at him "What is it?"

Grell inhaled deeply before looking the butler straight in the eyes "Darcy, I love y-"

Just then Sebastian entered the room "Sorry to interrupt but Darcy the young master requires a few things from London, would you be so kind as to pick them up? I would handle it but I must attend to it as Bardroy has managed to obliterate it yet again" he sighed

"Of course, right away" Darcy stood up "Grell would you like to come?" he smiled sweetly

Grell was taken out of his brief moment of despair for yet again failing to express his feelings for the man he loved "Oh, sure" he couldn`t help but smile at Darcy`s suddenly cheerful expression

"Yay thank you! I look forward to your company" he smiled sweetly

As they left Sebastian whispered something to Grell "I suggest you tell him soon, competition appears to be appearing" he smiled darkly at Grell`s sudden change in expression from happiness to jealousy

Sebastian smiled to himself as he watched the two men leave "This is certainly proving to be a most entertaining show" as he said this his eyes flashed a demonic pinkish-red

After they had arrived in London Darcy and Grell made their way around the busy streets in search of the items Sebastian had told Darcy too pick up for the young Earl Phantomhive.

"Ok well that`s young master`s walking stick" Darcy read aloud from a list Sebastian had given them "Well Sebastian said as it is quite late we may have to stay in the young master`s town house" he recalled "We just need to pick up some more tea leaves and we can make our way there" he smiled at Grell who was slightly bored as he still didn`t see why they had to retrieve these things for the brat but at the same time he was happy he got to spend time with Darcy, that is if people would keep their eyes off him!

Grell felt a burning jealousy not to mention the desire to tear apart the irritating humans who seemed attracted by the younger butler`s beauty, this didn`t surprise Grell however it really annoyed him.

However Darcy seemed almost oblivious to the attention he attracted to Grell`s relief "You ok Grell? You seem very quiet" Darcy said looking a little concerned

"Yeah I`m fine thanks, sorry" he replied nervously

Darcy smiled at him "Well I`m glad you`re ok"

Grell blushed a little as they continued walking through the busy streets. After they had finished collecting the items for Ciel that Sebastian had requested they returned to the townhouse where they were to spend the night then return to the Phantomhive estate the following day.

It was early evening by the time they had returned and the townhouse was completely silent as there was no one there except Grell and Darcy.

"Sorry for dragging you to London like this" Darcy said shyly as they entered

"It`s alright, I enjoyed it" Grell replied smiling

"Really?" Darcy asked blushing a little

"Of course" Grell really wanted to hug the young man at this point but was hesitant, he still didn`t quite understand why he was more shy around this man.

"Well it was fun getting to spend time with you" Darcy smiled again causing Grell to have a miniature nose explosion **(AN: Yes this is now a thing :P)**

"I-it`s nice to spend time with you too" Grell blushed

Darcy looked at the pocket watch Sebastian had lent to him while they were in London "Well it`s quite late so I suppose we should find the rooms in which we will be staying" he smiled at Grell and made his way up the stone grey stairs.

Grell swiftly followed feeling rather amazed that despite that it was the young butler`s first time at the townhouse he still knew where to go

"So how is it you know your way around so well?" Grell asked quite intrigued

Darcy giggled "Hehe I don`t really, I`m just guessing"

Grell stared dreamily at the butler _"He`s so cute"_ he thought getting lost in thought

"Grell, you`re spacing out again" Darcy giggled poking Grell`s cheek to wake him from his daydream

Grell blushed again "Sorry" he replied smiling nervously

"It`s alright" Darcy smiled "You seem to do that a lot, is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing important" Grell replied quickly _"Damn why can`t I tell him?" _He mentally scolded himself for feeling shy around this man he loved so

"Ok then, you can tell me if something`s bothering though" Darcy smiled reassuringly before opening a door to what coincidently turned out to be a bedroom

"Well that was lucky" Darcy smiled

"Yeah" Grell smiled back at him

As they entered the room Darcy noticed a note at the foot of a grand double bed. The note read "A reminder to the next visitors of this townhouse, there is but one room available for now as the other rooms are being refurbished, apologies for the inconvenience"

Darcy looked up at Grell "Well I guess we`ll have to share the bed" he said blushing a tiny bit

Grell nearly exploded from what he just heard "W-WHAT!" he cried turning a bright crimson.

**To be continued in chapter 12**

**AN: Mwahaha I`m so evil! :3 Well Apologies if I don`t update often, I`ve been busy recently with school But I shall do my best and write more for you ^^ Please review and I shall send you invisible llamas and write the next instalment of the pure awkwardness I enjoy writing for you all XD**


	12. Sweetheart

**AN: Hehehehe things are gonna get veeery awkward :D Yes I promised hinted yoai and now I give it to you XD Be aware though that I`ve never written anything before so it may be crappy :L But still I hope you like it ^^ (No it`s not any serious yoai I`m trying to keep this T rated :P) And everyone who have reviewed, I love you all! Hehe thank you so much for your nice words you give me the inspiration to keep on writing Please keep reviewing and I`ll write more awkward situations ;) Enjoy! ^^ x**

Grell nearly exploded from what he just heard "W-WHAT!" he cried turning a bright crimson

Darcy blushed a little more "Sorry, this is rather awkward…"

"N-no it`s ok… I don`t mind…" Grell blushed an even deeper red

"Are you sure? I don`t mind sleeping on the floor" Darcy replied shyly still lightly blushing

"N-no it`ll be fine" Grell was trying not to have another nosebleed

"Ok then" Darcy smiled slightly less red now "Well I`ll go look for some extra bed sheets" he then left the room

"_OH GOD WHAT DO I DO!_" Grell screamed in his mind

He sat on the bed wondering what to do, just then Darcy returned with some extra sheets "I`m back" he smiled innocently at Grell who blushed a deep red again.

After sorting out the sheets and everything else which needed to be organised the two men, well man and gender confused reaper were getting ready to go to sleep

Grell didn`t know what to do, he felt so awkward about the whole situation, he just stood staring at the spot on the grand bed that he would be sleeping on. Darcy sat on the other side of the bed and couldn`t help noticing Grell`s troubled expression

"Grell are you ok?" he asked looking at the reaper with a concerned expression

Grell blushed "Yeah, sorry"

"Sorry, it is rather awkward being in this sort of situation" Darcy stared at the floor blushing again

Grell also stared at the floor going the same shade of red as his hair "Yeah, sorry about this"

Darcy suddenly looked up at him "Why are you apologizing? It`s not your fault" he smiled at Grell reassuringly

Grell nearly had another nosebleed "Ok then" he smiled "thank you"

Darcy was still smiling at him "Hehe it`s ok"

Grell felt a bit better, he decided to ignore some of the more perverted thoughts that crossed his mind and focus on getting some sleep. He felt thankful that Darcy was so innocent.

Darcy yawned "Well I think I`ll go to sleep then" he removed his waistcoat, tie and shoes and lay down on his side of the bed.

Grell blushed and couldn`t help gazing at the butler`s slender figure _"Wow, he`s so skinny"_ Grell remembered when he had hugged the younger man, he felt so thin and fragile. He shook his head and decided to sleep instead of fantasizing, he kicked off his shoes and removed the ribbon he always wore around his neck, he decided to leave his jacket on. He lay down on the bed and rolled over onto his side so he could at least gaze at Darcy whilst he attempted sleeping

He looked so at peace as he slept; his light silvery hair drooped across his pale face and almost completely covered his adorable sleeping features. Grell smiled and gently brushed the young butler`s hair out of his face, he looked so cute when he was asleep. Grell couldn`t help but gently caress the young man`s almost white face, his skin was so soft, it felt like silk.

Darcy stirred a little, moving closer to Grell and embracing him slightly in his sleep, Grell blushed furiously panicking, he didn`t know what to do though, he decided to just stay put and realised he`d have to try and sleep like this. Grell was rather amazed that Darcy could fall asleep so fast, and sleep so deeply! He was still bright red but at the same time he felt quite happy, he decided to embrace the young butler, he was so soft and fragile, Grell blushed again but couldn`t help himself, he ran his fingers through the butler`s long silver hair, it was as soft as his pale white skin, Grell then realised that Darcy still had his hair up, he began to wonder what the young butler would look like with his hair down…

He tugged at the red ribbon that held Darcy`s soft shinning silver hair up, just then the butler stirred a little and snuggled a little closer to Grell so that their faces were only inches apart. Grell nearly had a nosebleed again _"Oh Jesus Christ, this is almost too much! Why are you so cute and affectionate?" _Grell thought to himself trying to control his desires for the innocent butler sleeping before him.

Although being this close to the man he loved so much and not being able to show his affection was torture for Grell he knew that he would just have to try and ignore it and get some sleep, still he just had to embrace the younger man, he didn`t feel he could deny his love much longer and even if his love would never know Grell just couldn`t hold his feelings back this one night, as he embraced the butler he felt himself drifting into a deep sleep, he felt peaceful as he slept. The starless blackened night passed slowly but the peaceful and bright morning did come.

Grell awoke to find he was alone, he quickly rose to make sure he hadn`t been dreaming, he then noticed that he was in the grand room of the townhouse that Ciel owned. Grell blinked sleepily and gazed at the spot Darcy had been asleep on the previous night, it was empty. Just then the door opened and Darcy entered with a tea set

"Good morning" he smiled "Did you sleep well?"

Grell blushed and smiled back "Yes thank you, d-did you?"

"Yes thank you" he poured Grell some tea

Grell was slightly surprised, Darcy didn`t seem to remember anything that had happened the night before. Maybe he had moved again in his sleep?

Darcy passed Grell the tea he had just poured him "I hope you like your tea, thankfully I thought to bring some" he giggled "Maybe I should relax a little"

Grell laughed a little "You are sometimes a little too serious sometimes"

"R-really? You think I`m too serious!" Darcy looked a little sad

Grell then proceeded to hug the young man "I`m kidding, you`re not too serious" he laughed "I`m sorry"

Darcy blushed a little and hugged Grell back "It`s ok"

Grell then released the man from the hug "Well I guess we should get going soon"

"Yeah, the young master will be expecting me back soon" he smiled then got up "Well I`ll go and ready everything, please take your time to enjoy the breakfast I prepared you, I hope it is to your liking" Darcy smiled cutely before turning to leave

"Darcy…"

The butler turned back to look at Grell with his gleaming emerald eyes "Yes?" He asked innocently

Grell didn`t know what to say "Um…it doesn`t matter…" he replied shyly looking down at the floor"

Darcy smiled again "Well ok, I`ll leave you to it" he then left the room

Grell stared at the place where the butler had just been "I love you…" he whispered

**To be continued in chapter 13**

**AN: Aww poor Grell, I feel so mean torturing him like this, but his torture will end soon ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was short I`m just lacking inspiration today and it`s 10:30 at night and I have school tomorrow Oh well if you review I`ll write more **


	13. Worker

**AN: Hehe I`m really happy about how this fanfic Is coming along, even my mother likes it XD But seriously, it may not be many people but I really appreciate the support I`ve received from everyone who has reviewed so thank you! ^^ Please keep reviewing it makes me happy CX**

Grell stared at the place where the butler had just been "I love you…" he whispered

He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, he then noticed the breakfast Darcy had prepared him, it was a plate of small freshly baked scones, Darcy had even made the effort to put a vase with a single red rose placed gracefully.

Grell smiled and blushed lightly at the elegant breakfast Darcy had made for him. He felt a little better and decided to put his thoughts of despair behind him. Once he had eaten the breakfast Darcy had made him he left the room to try and find the butler.

He made his way downstairs to see the young man pacing up and down the small corridor muttering something to himself

"Are you ok?" Grell asked approaching him

"Ah!" The butler jumped back not seeming to have noticed Grell "Oh I`m so sorry Grell, I didn`t notice you there. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He said apologetically bowing frantically to the now rather confused reaper

Grell laughed "Why are you apologizing without a reason? You seem to do that a lot" he giggled, he loved how adorable this man was, even when he was apologizing Grell found him irresistibly cute.

Darcy blushed and turned away slightly as if he were trying to hide his shame "M-my apologies" he said quietly "Maybe I am too serious sometimes.."

Grell walked round to where the butler was now facing "No you`re not, you`re just exceptionally polite for a human" Grell smiled reassuringly

"For a human?" Darcy questioned looking a little confused

"_Oh shit! I forgot I can`t tell him I`m a reaper!" _Grell suddenly remembered

"Oh um i-it`s nothing, I was just kidding" Grell replied quickly sweat dropping whilst he struggled to come up with a better excuse

Darcy giggled "Hehehe ok then, well thank you for making me feel better" he smiled and briefly hugged Grell "Well shall we be going?" he walked toward the door

"Oh, yes!" Grell came out of his daydream and swiftly followed the younger man out of the door.

**(Skipping the journey back cause I`m lazy, so I`ll leave it to your imagination :P)**

Once they had returned to the Phantomhive manor Darcy immediately had to report to Sebastian and deliver the items he had bought for Ciel.

He entered the mansion and then noticed Mey-Rin polishing the banisters, he approached her

"Excuse me, Mey-Rin you wouldn`t happen to know where Sebastian is would you?" He asked innocently

Mey-Rin blushed a little as she answered "I`m afraid Mister Sebastian and Master Ciel have already left, I think Mister Sebastian said they had to investigate something for her majesty yes he did" she recalled

Darcy smiled at her "Well thank you, I guess I`ll just leave these items in Master Ciel`s study and get on with my daily duties, thank you again"

Mey-Rin blushed a slightly darker red "Y-you`re quite welcome"

As he turned to leave Darcy turned back to the blushing maid "Oh yes, Mey-Rin"

"Y-yes?" she panicked a little still blushing

"Um, you`re using shoe polish again" he tried not to laugh

"Oh no not again!" Mey-Rin cried panicking even more

"Sorry, I`ll take care of it for you in a moment, just take care of your other duties" he smiled as he hurriedly walked to Ciel`s study to deliver the new items he had purchased

Grell was currently waiting outside William T. Spears` office awaiting punishment

***Flash Back***

As they returned to the Phantomhive manor, Grell then remembered something, he hadn`t turned up for work and he was supposed to be collecting souls with William and Ronald "OH CRAP!" Grell cried as he remembered

"Is something the matter?" Darcy asked immediately noticing the outburst

"Sorry, I just remembered I`m late for work" he panicked

Darcy giggled "Well you should get probably going then, sorry it`s my fault" he looked a little guilty

"No no it`s not your fault it`s mine!" Grell replied quickly "I`m so sorry, I have to go now but I`ll come back later" he smiled

"Ok then, I look forward to it" Darcy smiled sweetly as the blood red reaper rushed off

"See you later!" Grell called back as he ran.

After returning to the Grim Reaper Library Grell was greeted by Ronald

"Hey Senpai, um bad news, William Senpai knows your late and he said as soon as you decided to show up for work he wants to see you immediately for punishment"

"Aww crap!" Grell whined "Can you help me Ronnie?"

"Sorry I can`t William Senpai has sent me to retrieve the souls you and I were supposed to retrieve"

"Sorry" Grell muttered staring at the floor feeling guilty for landing Ronald with overtime, he knew too well that Ronald always did his best to avoid overtime.

"Hey it`s ok" Ronald grinned "I`ll find some way you can pay me back"

"You`re such a dick sometimes" Grell smiled a little

"Well you can be a right bitch when you`re angry" Ronald replied still grinning

As the two reapers said their farewells and headed in opposite directions, Ronald left to retrieve souls and Grell to receive punishment Grell felt an impending sense of doom and prayed that his cruel and occasionally abusive co worker William was in a good mood, which he doubted as he never even smiled let alone acted mercifully towards Grell.

***End Flash Back***

Grell sat quietly outside the stoic reaper William`s office as he waited in silence to be demoted again and beaten for forgetting to show up to work on time. Just then William opened the dark wooden door to his office (nicknamed by Grell and Ronald as "The Doorway To Hell" or "Death`s Mistresses' Quarters") and emotionlessly said "Please enter Mister Sutcliff"

Grell sighed and entered the dismal office still praying for his face to be intact when he left.

**To be continued in chapter 14**

**AN: I`m so sorry nothing has really happened, I`ve had no inspiration today And I`ve spent most of my time watching the Kuroshitsuji Musical (The Most Beautiful Death In The World) You should check it out it`s amazing! And really funny, Grell`s silliness still makes my inner fan girl happy XD Also whilst I remember, soon I will be posting art of the character featured in this fanfic on my Deviantart page (Shadowismrevilgecko) It probably will be mostly OCs but still I would greatly appreciate it if you would look at it ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being so short :L Please review~ **


	14. Villian

Grell sighed and entered the dismal office still praying for his face to be intact when he left.

As he entered the office Grell braced himself for an extremely long lecture on showing up for work on time, and getting the crap kicked out of him by William. However to Grell`s surprise William did not do either of these, instead he simply sat back down at his desk and calmly proceeded to talk to the surprised reaper

"I have decided as punishment for failing to turn up for work and failing to retrieve the souls you and I were to collect this morning, you will be working overtime completing paperwork and a written apology for not reporting for work" he read aloud from a file entitled 'Suitable punishments for Grell Sutcliff' "Also, there has been a string of murders recently in London and the cinematic records of the victims are missing, so I have decided to let you investigate this case. God help us…" William sighed at the last part

"Wait, when did you find out about the murders?" Grell asked

"I take it you were already aware of it then, well I can only assume that you knew about it and decided not to report it" William glared at Grell and briefly whacked him on the head with his death scythe, which resembled a garden trimmer.

"Ow!" Grell exclaimed rubbing his head

"Well then, that is all you may go, also I recommend you take Mister Knox with you for your investigation, someone needs to keep you out of trouble. Honestly I cannot wait for you to stop landing me with overtime" he muttered emotionlessly

Grell decided not to mention that Ronald was incapable of even taking care of himself let alone Grell

"Well ok then" Grell replied turning to leave, just as he was leaving William quickly stopped him

"Oh yes, Mister Sutcliff, as you seem to have no further plans for today you may start on your paperwork" he pointed to a mountain of paperwork piled up on his desk

Grell groaned, but he knew there was no way out of it. He sighed and picked up the mountain of work and returned to his room to make a start on the work.

After the next few gruelling hours of paperwork set by William, Grell decided to continue with the investigation which had now been 'approved by William' He wondered if Ronald had returned from collecting souls. As he entered the room of Ronald Knox he found his friend who had fallen asleep at his desk on top of his paperwork. Grell tried not to laugh at the younger reaper`s exceptionally loud snoring. Grell decided to try and wake him up, he gently nudged Ronald only for him to stir slightly and start muttering in his sleep

"I`m not drunk magical talking shoe! Leave my mother out of this!"

Grell nearly died from laughter and almost wanted to leave his friend asleep so he may hear more of Ronald`s random sleep outbursts, he poked him again and as if attempting to reply Ronald started muttering again

"I look so pretty in a dress, bitch I`m fabulous!" Grell was now on the floor laughing as Ronald had even somehow remembered to do an extremely camp voice and hand movement as he slept. Grell tried to get up but kept on laughing which somehow woke Ronald up

"W-what happened?" Ronald shot up from his desk with some of his paperwork stuck to his face which made Grell laugh even harder "What`s so funny?" Ronald asked innocently, apparently oblivious to what he had just said in his sleep.

Grell got up tears in his eyes from where he had been laughing so hard. "Sorry Ronnie, you`re just so hilarious when you`re asleep" he said slightly more calm now

"Why? What did I do in my sleep?" Ronald looked confused, the paperwork still stuck on his face

Grell giggled and removed the offending writing from Ronald`s cheek "I`ll make sure to bring a camera next time so I can show you" Grell winked

Ronald still looked confused "Should I be worried?"

"No" Grell sang quickly before Ronald could ask more about how he had just proved he wasn`t as cool as he told everyone. "Anyway, I came to see you because I`m going to do more investigating on our murderous friend, this time I have been ordered by Will" Grell said remembering the words of his cruel superior.

"How`d he find out?" Ronald asked a little more awake now

"I have no idea" Grell admitted "He did hit me though for knowing and 'not thinking to report it'" he added grumbling

"Naw there there Senpai" Ronald smiled sympathetically patting Grell`s head

Grell glared at him "Never touch a woman`s hair Ronald Knox!" he growled

Ronald quickly relinquished his hand "Sorry Senpai" he quickly apologized

Grell giggled "Naw I forgive you Ronnie!" He grinned doing his signature pose

Ronald sweat dropped "You`ll never change Senpai" he sighed

"Nope" Grell smiled cheerily "That`s why you love me though" he added smiling seductively

"Please save it for your new found love" Ronald said flatly

"Hehe sorry, you`re just so much fun to creep out" Grell winked "Well let`s go investigate a psychopath" he grinned again before leading the way out of Ronald`s bright orange room.

It was midnight once the two reapers had arrived in London; they decided to visit the place where the other murders had taken place.

"I imagine we`d get this done faster if we split up" Grell stated looking around the dark streets

"Ok then" Ronald agreed

"If you see or hear anything then shout" Grell added

"Will do" Ronald smiled excitedly "This should be fun!" He grinned as he walked down another twisting street.

Grell walked slowly along the dimly lit streets, everything was quiet, too quiet for Grell`s liking. Grell and Ronald had agreed to investigate all of London starting with the east end as the murders had occurred there; they were investigating opposite areas of the east end.

Grell sighed and continued walking, he then recognized where he was, it was the same street where Ciel and Sebastian had discovered his true identity after he had killed Mary Kelly as Jack The Ripper. As he was walking quietly he heard a faint gasp, Grell quietly poked his head around the corner of a nearby building to see a prostitute being held up against a wall by her neck by a dark figure wielding a familiar scythe.

Grell decided to stay hidden for now and try and learn why the killer was murdering innocent people.

"Sorry Miss, I wouldn`t kill you if I had the choice, but I`m afraid I have to" the killer sounded almost sympathetic

"_Why is he killing innocent people if he doesn`t want to?" _Grell thought curiously

The poor girl being practically strangled struggled to reply, all she could do was stare wide eyed in terror at her killer`s expression, which was invisible to Grell from his angle.

Just then the killer released the prostitute and she collapsed to the dirty ground, she was still gasping for air and couldn`t summon the strength to get up and run, just then the killer was about to deliver a fatal blow when Grell suddenly dashed out of his hiding place

"Stop!" He cried running at the killer with his death scythe roaring ready for a fight

The killer dodged the red reaper`s attack effortlessly "Hmph, it`s been awhile since you showed up hasn`t it?" They sounded somewhat intrigued by Grell`s presence

Grell glared at the killer before turning to the still terrified girl behind him "Run" he commanded she only nodded slightly before stumbling weakly to her feet and running back down the dark alleyway

"Well now you`ve lost me my victim I`m not very happy" the killer stated flatly

"Heh well I`m not allowed to let you kill innocent humans not on the To Die list" Grell remarked smirking at the murderer

"I`m actually quite impressed that you`ve still got the courage to face me after what happened last time" the killer sneered

Grell growled at the killer "I`m not going to allow you to hurt anyone, especially those close to me!" he warned

"How can you protect someone who doesn`t even know why you protect them?" The killer asked coldly trying to anger Grell

Grell nearly lost it "How would you know!" he cried trying to resist charging at the mocking figure before him

The killer chuckled "Well Grell Sutcliff, I would really love a fight with you but I am currently focussing on work before pleasure you see"

Grell was a little calmer now "Well sorry but your work shall have to go unfinished"

"Oh my dear reaper, you cannot stop my work, not when you have so much to lose if you try to" the killer continued now walking a little closer to Grell

Grell just stood still trying to keep his cool "I will stop you" he stated calmly "My pride as a reaper is at stake" he then grinned.

The killer was now circling Grell "I`m wondering whether to reveal my identity to you or let you figure it out for yourself, you see I am rather fascinated by you Grell Sutcliff, but like I said before I can`t let you stop me from working"

Grell smirked "If you`re trying to ask me out I`m flattered but sorry I`m unavailable"

The killer chuckled "No my dear reaper, I`m afraid that is not the case" they then suddenly snuck up behind Grell and had their scythe around Grell`s neck and whispered seductively "If you value your life and the lives of others I suggest you give up now"

"Heh, no chance" Grell smirked again

"Shame" with that the killer was about to run the large metal scythe through Grell`s throat when suddenly he was stopped by some familiar silverware

"That is quite enough for now" a familiar demon`s voice called from on top of a building

"Bassy?" Grell asked now really confused "Why are you here?"

The demon smirked and jumped down landing next to Grell "My master ordered me to eliminate the threat so that is what I must do" he calmly explained

"Well, this is getting interesting, a demon has come to join the fight" the killer sounded amused

"It`s an honour to meet you at last, who might I have the pleasure of meeting?" Sebastian asked politely

"You may call me Death Sentence, for that is what I am to you" Death Sentence replied

"My my, what an outrageous name, it makes you sound like an executer" Sebastian remarked "Wherever did you get such a dreadful name?"HHHHe added purposely trying to offend the killer

The killer growled "You really shouldn`t be arrogant, what makes you think you can kill me?"

"My master has ordered me to do so, so I shall carry out that order" Sebastian calmly replied

The killer twirled the heavy scythe on one hand skilfully before positioning into a fighting stance "I shall enjoy defeating a demon"

"And I shall enjoy killing a murderer" Sebastian smirked his eyes glowing the demonic pinkish-red

Grell stood up "I shall join you" he started up his chainsaw

Sebastian produced more cutlery form nowhere and Grell readied his chainsaw

Death Sentence smiled evilly "It`s been too long since I had a proper fight, I love bloodshed!"

To Be Continued In Chapter 15

**AN: Hehehe things are really gonna get interesting now X3 Also sorry I know it has been a while since I updated, I`ve got exams in three weeks though and I need to revise But when they`re over I will be writing more and drawing more :3 Oh yes I take requests for drawings of favoured couples or things you just really want to happen in this story that haven`t happened or won`t happen XD Drawing is always fun and it gives me more ideas for writing so please send requests ^.^ And review like all the wonderful people who already have CX**


	15. Mystery

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter which actually took 5 days to write What is wrong with me? XD Anyway please review it`s always good to get reviews, also I loved all the nice reviews on my last chapter however one review made me happy and concerned a little XDD One of my reviewers Soul threatened to hunt me done if I don`t write more, please don`t do that or I can`t write more D: But anyway enjoy~~ ^.^ x**

Death Sentence smiled evilly "It`s been too long since I had a proper fight, I love bloodshed!"

With that the killer ran at the two men before him and swiped at them with his death scythe, Sebastian jumped out of the way and Grell`s scythe collided with Death Sentence`s "Oh how I shall enjoy defeating you Grell Sutcliff! But I must admit I shall miss you terribly when I kill you!" Death Sentence cried as the two reaper`s scythes collided and caused sparks to fly.

"Well I`m afraid I cannot allow you to win" Grell smiled a little as he struggled to keep his opponent`s scythe away from him.

Sebastian then appeared behind Death Sentence "Why hello" he then flung his cutlery at the killer who quickly managed to dodge the attack before slashing at Sebastian`s throat, Sebastian jumped back but the scythe had left a slight cut across his neck which dripped a small amount of blood.

"My, you may have some skills after all; I seem to have underestimated you" Sebastian remarked wiping the blood from his neck.

"Well I`m glad you seem to notice that" Death Sentence Replied "However, I shall still be killing you!" he added slashing his scythe towards the demon butler.

Just then Grell came up behind the rouge reaper and went to strike at him, he caught his shoulder and bright red blood oozed out of the new wound in the killer`s shoulder, some of his cinematic record shot out of the wound, however the killer managed to move out of the way and the cinematic record vanished from sight before Grell got the chance to see the killer`s past.

"Sorry, I`m afraid the showing isn`t free of charge" Death Sentence said jumping behind Grell and poking his scythe against the crimson grim reaper`s neck "Checkmate" he said emotionlessly, just as he was about to deliver a fatal blow more silver cutlery shot towards him. Sebastian was now running at him armed with more cutlery, he threw the silverware like shuriken, Death Sentence managed to dodge most of the weaponry but a nice embedded itself in his shoulder, a little to the left of where Grell had struck him.

He winced in pain but never let go of his death scythe, he charged at Sebastian about to slash at his throat once again when Sebastian suddenly dodged the attack and threw more cutlery at his shoulder, Grell stood next to him ready to strike back. Death Sentence still winced in pain "I will say, you two aren`t half bad, he smirked" the two men still couldn`t see his face as he was wearing a mask, similar to the one Grell had seen him wear when he had attacked Darcy.

Death Sentence got up, now clutching his bloodied shoulder but still carrying his death scythe "I never thought a grim reaper and a demon could be quite so difficult to fight" he pulled the knives out of his shoulder and winced slightly "This has certainly be a most interesting evening, but I`m afraid this little masquerade has come to an end, we shall meet again and you shall be defeated"

With that he turned and slowly walked away into the darkness, Grell then called out "Hey wait! You can`t just walk away" the murderer turned back "I have grown weary of this battle, we shall continue this another time" he then continued walking into the darkness "Oh and demon, I shall send you back to hell when we next meet. You shall pay dearly for what you have said and done" he then vanished into the shadows.

"Well that shall certainly be something to look forward to" Sebastian remarked his trademark smirk spreading across his features "I shall have to inform my master that he escaped" he then turned to leave "Thank you for your assistance Mister Sutcliff"

"Sebastian…" Grell sounded unusually serious "Why do you think they`re doing this?" he asked quietly as if he were worrying somewhat

Sebastian smirked "One cannot say just yet, I imagine upon our next meeting all shall become clear. However my master has ordered me to eliminate the threat, so that is what I must do" he then jumped up onto a roof and vanished from view.

Grell sighed and proceeded to walk back down the alley to the entrance, he knew he`d have to go and find Ronald and explain everything that had just happened. He found Ronald leaning casually on his lawnmower death scythe, he appeared to be asleep. Grell sighed and poked him sharply

"Wa! Oh hey Senpai" Ronald smiled

"Sleeping on the job again?" Grell asked smirking a little

"Well nothing happened…. I got bored" Ronald grinned innocently

Grell laughed "Fine, as your superior I`ll let it slide this time" he winked "Well I actually did find something, I`ll tell you so let1s get going ok?"

"Sure" Ronald stood up and followed Grell in the direction of where they had to go to get back to the Grim Reaper Library.

Once they had returned and Grell had managed to explain everything that had happened they went back to Grell`s room to discuss the matter further.

"Well it certainly sounds like he`s becoming more aggressive" Ronald noted

"Yeah" Grell agreed "I think we need to try and capture him, we can`t let him keep killing innocent humans"

Ronald nodded "Well how are we gonna capture him Senpai?"

"I dunno" Grell admitted "Maybe we should try and find his weakness first…. Hmm what could a serial killer`s weakness be?"

"Maybe there`s something he cares about…maybe there`s a reason as to why he`s doing this, I mean you did say you heard him saying he didn`t want to kill anyone but he had to"

Grell stared at him "Ronald Knox, you are a genius!" Grell cried

Ronald looked him wide-eyed "I am?"

"Yes!" Grell replied "We should capture him and confront him about why he`s doing this" Grell smiled triumphantly "I`m so glad you're my partner"

Ronald blushed a little "Heh thanks Senpai"

Grell got up and stretched "Well I think I`ll go to bed now, we need to devise a plan though" he smiled at Ronald "We`ll defiantly capture him, no one threatens you but me" he grinned

Ronald glared at him but smiled at the same time "Heh well thanks Senpai" he got up and walked towards the door "Well goodnight Senpai"

"Night Ronald" Grell smiled at him.

Grell then just flopped onto his bed, he felt too exhausted to change, he then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Grell awoke, he remembered he thankfully didn`t have any actual work until later in the day so he decided to pay the Phantomhive manor a visit.

Once there Grell made his way through the courtyard to the large door, he was then greeted by Darcy who smiled at him cutely

"Good morning Grell, how are you?" he asked smiling away

"Good morning" he smiled back "I`m great thank you, how are you?"

"I`m alright thank you, just a little tired, I`ve been having trouble sleeping recently. I`m a little worried that it`s affecting my work so Sebastian says I`m to go and see the Undertaker as he belives he may have something to help"

Grell looked a little worried, for two reasons 1. The Undertaker had 'something to help people sleep' and 2. Darcy, who from Grell`s point of view was sweet and innocent and he was going to see Undertaker….the most disturbing and possibly corrupted person Grell knew….besides himself but that was a different matter.

"Um, would you like me to show you where The Undertaker is?" Grell asked

"Oh do you know him?" Darcy asked

"Um yes, we`re old friends" Grell admitted

"Well it would be very nice to have your company; thank you" he smiled "Well shall we be going then?" He grabbed Grell`s hand and led him to the gate, Grell blushed but followed the adorable younger man.

They soon arrived at the Undertaker`s shop, as they entered a familiar creepy laugh filled the air "Hehehehehee welcome~" The Undertaker then appeared from a coffin as he always did "Ah Miss Sutcliff, it`s so nice to see you again. Ah I see you`ve bought a friend with you" he noticed Darcy standing next to Grell.

"It`s nice to meet you Mister Undertaker" Darcy smiled bowing politely to the mortician who giggled

"It`s nice to meet you too" he grinned shaking Darcy`s hand "So what brings you here?" he asked still smiling like he nearly always did.

"I am truly sorry to inconvenience you" Darcy bowed "But Sebastian sent me, you see I`ve been having trouble sleeping and Sebastian told me you could help"

"Ah so it was Master Butler who sent you Hehehehe" The Undertaker laughed as he rummaged in a small box which was sitting on a messy desk next to a coffin "Let`s have a look, there should be something in here somewhere~" he said happily

Grell felt somewhat relieved, The Undertaker wasn`t being as creepy as he had feared he might have been, just then he came back to stand next to the two men "here you go, I believe this should help you with sleeping" he smiled passing Darcy a small bottle which contained a strange looking fluorescent green liquid.

Darcy looked at the bottle looking somewhat confused "May I ask, what is this?" he said rather puzzled

"Hehehehe, don`t worry it`s not deadly, it`ll help with sleep, just drink a drop of it before you attempt your rest. If you should seek eternal rest however I have something much~ stronger" he smiled creepily

"Um, no thank you. I do not seek eternal rest, but thank you" he bowed once again. As he and Grell turned to leave The Undertaker then called out to them "Ah yes, Miss Sutcliff may I have a brief word with you?"

Grell looked a little confused "Um ok"

"I`ll wait for you outside" Darcy smiled

"Thanks" Grell smiled back

Darcy then left "So what is it you need to talk to me about Undertaker?" Grell asked

The Undertaker smirked "Congratulations on finding a new lover Miss Sutcliff"

Grell went bright red "H-how did you find out!"

The Undertaker giggled "Master Butler told me last time he and Lord Earl Phantomhive visited me" he continued laughing.

Grell sighed "Well thanks, is that all you wanted to say then?"

"Not quite" The Undertaker looked serious "I presume you know that there have been many murders recently which has provided me with more customers, however I am aware that all the victims are missing their cinematic records. Mister Spears reminded me that 'if you and Mister Knox fail to capture the killer soon he shall make sure you become his latest victims'" He smiled "His words not mine."

Grell sweat dropped "Well ok then, we were working on it anyway. Thanks Undertaker"

"Hehehehe I hope to see you again soon Miss Sutcliff" The Undertaker cackled as Grell left the creepy mortician to his beloved work.

Grell stepped outside, he saw Darcy was sitting on the ground, he appeared to be making a daisy chain "Oh hi Grell, have you finished talking to your friend then?" Grell smiled at how cute the butler looked with a daisy chain

"Yes, so shall we return to the Phantomhive manor? I don`t want to get you in trouble"

Darcy smiled at him "Hehe thank you for your concern, well let`s go then" he got up and dusted himself off, he was still holding the daisy chain he had made.

He blushed a little "Um, here I made this for you" he placed the neat little flower chain on Grell`s crimson head "I thought it would suit you" he smiled shyly

Grell blushed a light shade of pink "Thank you, you`re really sweet you know" he blushed a bit more

Darcy hugged him tightly "Thank you, you`re kinder though. You`ve been such a good friend to me, I`m so grateful" he released Grell from the hug and smiled cutely "Hehe well we should be getting back."

Grell smiled "Yeah" he followed the young butler out of the alley.

Once they returned to the manor they noticed it was unusually quiet. Darcy looked around a little confused "Where could everyone be I wonder"

Just then they noticed Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka hiding behind a banister, they were all wearing bright pink ribbons and Tanaka was even wearing a wig.

"Um what happened may I ask?" Darcy said even more confused

"Run!" They all exclaimed at once

"Why?" Darcy asked

"LADY ELIZABETH!" They all yelled

Just then Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere "I`m gonna make you all cute too~!" She cried glomping Grell, before the poor reaper had a chance to complain she had already attacked him with a bright pink ribbon and a matching bonnet.

Grell looked almost ready to kill the sweet yet slightly insane girl but thankfully Darcy`s cute expression trying to hide his laughter calmed Grell. "Um Lady Elizabeth how nice to see you again, does Master Ciel know you`re here?"

She smiled sweetly at him "Hello again Darcy" she curtseyed politely "Hehe yes Ciel does know I`m here but he`s finishing some work so he told me to amuse myself for a while so I decided to make everything cute for him" she frowned at Darcy "Hold on, you don`t look cute at all" she then produced a bright pink frilly dress and ribbons from nowhere "Come here, I`ll make you look all~ cute!" She smiled sweetly but to Darcy this facial expression was one which meant possibly 'death by cuteness'

Darcy now looked rather worried and terrified, he backed away from the now slightly demonic looking girl "Um thank you Lady Elizabeth but I`m afraid I must get on with my tasks for the young master and I don`t think that would suit me"

"Nonsense, you`ll look cute while you`re working"

Before Darcy had another chance to protest Elizabeth had already slipped the pink dress over his head and stuck the matching bow into his silvery hair. "There, see? Don`t you look adorable?" She grinned triumphantly.

"Um…Yes….T-thank you my Lady" Darcy replied nervously trying not to upset the over exited girl.

The other servants all looked rather surprised, Mey-Rin actually blushed. Grell was in a state of shock, he couldn`t get over how adorable Darcy looked. Just then Ciel appeared, apparently finished with his work he decided to come and rescue the servants from his fiancé`s attack of cuteness "Lizzie how many times must I ask you not to dress my servants in drag"

"Aww but Ciel they look so cute~!" Elizabeth complained

Ciel sighed "Well shall we go then, Sebastian has prepared afternoon tea"

"Ok, see you later" Elizabeth smiled at the five concerned servants and equally worried reaper.

As soon as the two nobles had vanished from sight Darcy sighed and removed the bonnet "Well I have to say I appreciate Lady Elizabeth`s kindness but pink isn`t really my colour..."

As if she had heard what had just been said Elizabeth appeared again and shot a glare at Darcy "Please wear the outfit I chose especially for you" she smiled as Darcy hurriedly put the bonnet back on

"My apologies my Lady" Darcy bowed, the young girl smiled cheerfully and disappeared again "Well I`ll go and finish my duties" he sighed. The other servants all still in shock then remembered they also had tasks to be getting on with and all hurriedly rushed off to their jobs, leaving Grell still staring at his beloved who stared at the floor looking rather ashamed.

"Are you alright?" Grell asked concerned

"Hm? Oh yes sorry...I`m just a little embarrassed to be seen like this" Darcy blushed "I really do feel honoured about Lady Elizabeth showing her kindness to me but this isn`t a favoured look I must admit" he continued to stare at the floor shyly.

Grell smiled at him "There`s no need to be embarrassed, it`s not forever and you don`t look that bad" he grinned

"That bad!" Darcy repeated "D-does that mean I do look somewhat bad?" he blushed a deep red

Grell couldn`t help chuckling at his cute reaction "Of course not, heh I don`t think I`ve ever met someone so shy and upright"

"Uptight!" Darcy looked even more embarrassed "M-my apologies..." he said shyly

"Hey I`m sorry" Grell looked at the shy butler "I`m sorry, I didn`t mean it"

Darcy looked up at him shyly "Are you sure?"

Grell smiled "Of course" _"Oh if only I could just kiss you and let you know just how perfect you are" _Grell thought to himself getting lost once again in the butler`s shining innocent eyes.

Darcy smiled shyly "Thank you...Well I`ll finish my duties for the master...even if i must wear this attire" he looked down at the bright pink skirt he was forced to wear

"I`ll help if you like...and you do look rather cute" Grell smiled dreamily

"Oh I could never ask that of you, you are an honoured guest Grell, I can`t just force my tasks upon you. Thank you" he shyly replied

"I don`t mind at all" Grell smiled

"I really can`t..." Darcy looked at the floor shyly

Grell moved closer to Darcy so that their faces were only inches apart, he locked his yellow-green eyes with Darcy`s emerald ones "I don`t mind ok" he sounded slightly seductive as he whispered to Darcy who was blushing again.

"O-ok...thank you..." he replied nervously blushing at the reaper`s almost seducing tone

Grell smirked, he just loved the adorable reaction from his beloved butler "Well what do you have to do then?"

"Um I believe I must begin preparations for a ball the young master is hosting in three days time"

"A ball?" Grell asked interested

"Yes, I believe I`m to ready the grand hall and send out invitations" Darcy smiled "Are you certain you don`t mind helping?"

Grell smiled "Of course"

"Well thank you...I believe the young master won`t mind me inviting an extra guest" he slipped a small invitation into Grell`s hand "A little thank you if you`ll accept" he shyly smiled at Grell

Grell returned the smile "Thank you, I will be honoured to attend, shall we get started then?"

"Ok" Darcy smiled cheerfully as he led the way to the hall

***Later after they had finished preparing everything***

Darcy bowed "Thank you so much for helping me with my work, I am in debt to you"

"Nonsense, you`ve already repaid me by giving me that invitation" he smiled cheerfully "Well I must return home then"

"Please allow me to escort you then" Darcy asked innocently

Grell blushed "it`s alright, I can find my way back"

"Hehehe I understand that, but I feel I must as it is the least I can do to repay your kindness" Darcy was still smiling

"Well ok then" Grell blushed a little more, he felt rather happy though. He had waited so long for a man to ask to escort him home

Darcy took Grell`s arm and led the way out the door "So where is it you actually live then?" he asked

"Um…well" _"Crap I can`t exactly tell him I`m a grim reaper and I have to teleport back to the Grim Reaper Library" _Grell panicked a little about answering this question, he decided he`d just have to go o where he normally teleported form and tell Darcy that he could find his own way from there. Grell felt bad for not telling Darcy the truth, maybe once he had confessed he could tell Darcy the truth, he couldn`t wait for that day to come. "Uh… It`s sort of hard to explain" Grell finally answered nervously

"Hehe ok then" Darcy smiled

As they walked along the darkening streets of London Grell couldn`t help but feel that his long going fantasy of being loved by the perfect man coming true, he felt that maybe soon he would be able to tell Darcy how he felt, they`d already grown so close hopefully Grell`s fantasy would become a reality. Who knew maybe Darcy felt the same way but he was too shy to admit it.

They walked down a dark alleyway to where Grell normally teleported from "Um I think I`ll be fine by myself now, thank you for escorting me" Grell blushed again

"Are you sure? I feel bad for leaving you like this" Darcy looked a little worried "Are you sure you`ll be alright getting home?"

Grell smiled, he felt happy that Darcy was worried about him "Yeah thanks I`ll be alright, will you be alright getting back?"

"Yes thank you, I`ve been around here before at this time of night so I`ll be ok" Darcy smiled "I know my way around London anyway, I`ve had time to learn where I`m going" he added

"Well ok then" Grell was slightly reassured "Well I`ll see you tomorrow then"

Darcy walked a little closer to Grell "See you tomorrow" he smiled as he hugged Grell

Grell hugged him back, the familiar smell of cinnamon gracing his senses _"Maybe tomorrow will be the day I tell you how much I love you" _Grell thought dreamily as he hugged the fragile man before him.

Grell felt a little sad as Darcy released him from the embrace "Well I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" he smiled sweetly. He then turned to leave "See you later then"

Grell smiled "See you later" he then started walking in the opposite direction. He decided to watch Darcy leave, as he turned to see if the butler had left yet he noticed that he was leaning on a wall, Grell then realised he wasn`t leaning he was being held up against the wall by his throat. Grell recognized the dark figure all too well, it was the killer Death Sentence and he was strangling Darcy!

Grell ran towards the killer, unfortunately he didn`t have his death scythe so he would have to use his shoes as weaponry "Leave him alone!" Grell growled at the killer, they then released the butler who passed out from lack of air.

"Well how nice to see you again Mister Sutcliff" the killer sneered

"That`s _Miss_ Sutcliff to you!" Grell hissed in response "Why are you killing so many innocent humans?" he demanded

"Hmph, I doubt someone like you would understand even if I told you" the killer sounded different again, as if they were bored with what they were doing.

"Well why are you involving Darcy? He`s done nothing wrong, you have no reason to kill him!" Grell grew angrier

"You were warned that if you weren`t careful you would lose something precious to you" Death Sentence replied flatly

Grell glared at the other reaper before him, he felt so helpless before the murderer, without his death scythe he couldn`t properly attack the killer. "Just stop this, or I`ll hack you apart with my death scythe!" he growled

"Heh if I`m not mistaken you currently don`t have your death scythe with you, you`re helpless at this time" the killer mocked him

Grell glared at him feeling powerless before the rebellious reaper, just then Death Sentence walked towards Grell "Well I suppose I`ll have to get rid of you, I can`t let you interfere anymore" he then pulled out a pistol, Grell found this rather unusual as he knew this reaper normally had a scythe similar looking to The Undertaker`s so why was he now using a gun to do his killings?

"I thought you were the type to use a scythe rather than a gun" Grell noted

"Hmph, changing one`s weaponry from time to time is not a crime" they replied bluntly "Well then, I shall send you to heaven then" just as he was about to shoot Grell a familiar voice sounded from seemingly nowhere

"That`s quite enough for one evening" the familiar silverware rained down and knocked the firearm from the murderer`s hand. Sebastian jumped down from a rooftop and stood just in front of Grell "Well I wondered why Darcy had failed to return to his duties after an hour, but I assumed it was only Grell`s doing. How nice to see you again, Death Sentence was it?"

"Tch meddling demon, I shall have to kill you as well" he went to retrieve to gun only to be stopped by Sebastian`s cutlery

"I wouldn`t if I were you" the demon warned

"Heh arrogant as ever I see, well I have no reason to kill you but you are starting to get on my nerves and I`m not feeling so merciful this evening"

"Do you really think one such as yourself has any chance of winning this fight?" Sebastian mocked him

The killer growled "I will gladly severe you apart demon!" just then a strange sound echoed through the air, it was a familiar sound to Grell, the sound of a violin being played. However Grell knew it couldn`t have been Darcy as he was still unconscious at the feet of Death Sentence "Hmph it seems I must retreat for now, honestly what crappy timing" he sighed sounding disappointed "We shall finish this later" he turned to leave quickly grabbing the discarded weapon, he was about to retreat when a flying knife embedded itself in his shoulder, the killer winced in pain and just managed a glare at the smirking demon. He pulled the knife out throwing it back at the demon, but just as he did this Sebastian tackled the killer to the ground in an attempt to keep him from escaping.

Sebastian still couldn`t see the killer`s face as he was wearing a mask as he had done previously. Sebastian pinned the reaper to the ground, he then smirked at the killer squirming beneath him "My my this is most interesting" the killer glared at his before head butting him exceptionally hard and kneeing him where it would critically injure most men but only temporarily stunned the demon butler. Death Sentence then quickly stumbled to his feet and retreated.

Sebastian got up and walked back towards the rather confused crimson reaper he had left standing aside from the fight. "Are you alright?"

"Oh um yes thank you" Grell replied still in shock

Sebastian smiled "Well that`s good" he sighed "I shall have to report to my master that I have still been unable to apprehend the killer, oh well at lest we know something new about the killer now" he smirked devilishly

Grell looked confused "What would that be?"

Sebastian was still smirking "Death Sentence is a woman"

To Be Continued In Chapter 16

**AN: Hehehehe I love writing this awkward stuff XD Heh I can successfully say that I shall most likely reveal everything in the next chapter so look forward to it :3 Also I may not update for awhile as I have 6 exams coming up and I need to concentrate on them But I shall make it up to you all ^.^ so please review it makes me happy CX**


End file.
